The Crystal Verse (Original Version)
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: The Dark Forces has plans is to take over the universe. Waluigi has gained mysterious powers from the Legendary Crystals. Can Waluigi stop them and save his Island from evil? Is there something further darker in another world? MarioXFinal Fantasy X-over. This Story is discontinued.
1. Adventure Awaits

**Waluigi was out one night in his Island when a Legendary Crystal fell from the sky hits him giving the tall lanky man mysterious powers as the glow from the crystal flashes not just Waluigi's Island but also the entire globe as well. While Tatanga and everyone else checks the damage to their castles Behemoth a beast from Sports Mix told Donkey Kong and the others that a crystal dragon has awakened and has plans to take over the universe. And to make matters worse the purple clad plumber finds himself in another dimension. King Behemoth told him that he must the other Legendary Crystals before the enemies do. You'll find when a new adventure awaits for Waluigi.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners. **

* * *

**1: A New Adventure Awaits**

After the gang rescued the Mini Stars from King Koopa, it was a clear starry night in Waluigi Island everyone was asleep in Waluigi's Mansion except Waluigi who went outside to take a stroll as the tall lanky purple man stops and look up a Legendary Crystal falling from the sky heading straight towards him "What was that thing." said Waluigi as the crystal fell near him he reached his hand out. The tall lanky purple man was in awe as he grabs it the crystal begins to glow making him fall to the ground. The light was so bright it engulfed the entire planet including Waluigi's Island as well causing the Island to shake as a small quake rattled the entire Island. Meanwhile in Tatanga's Castle. "We saw the glow Tatanga. Someone or something flashed the castle." said Arrow and Pointy. "I'm thinking that the sneak is behind this." said Tatanga. "No someone bigger than you, King K. Rool and Bowser. Some creature that it was made of crystal." said Sharp. The spaceman checks any damage to the castle.

K. Rool's ship was affected by the mysterious glow "Boss we had minor damage to the ship." said Kritter. "What!" King K. Rool snarled as his minions woke up. "Anyway you better come outside and see for yourself." said Kritter. As they walked outside he told K. Rool that this is the work of the enemy. The crystal creature "I am the Crystal Lord. As you can see the crystal planet is small now but when it gets big, bigger than the size of a red giant. I'll turn your world into crystal!" said the Crystal Lord. K. Rool and Kritter knew that the Crystal Lord plans to destroy the planet they had to warn Funky Kong and the others in DK Island and everyone else while Kritter swims towards Waluigi's Island.

Later he wakes up he holds one in his hand another legendary crystal fell from the sky this time hits him in the head as the two crystals Waluigi was holding suddenly about the size of an orb giving him strange powers he then took the orb to his mansion. The next day Waluigi as he walks back to his mansion "Why all the crystals did this one hit a Me." He said. The tall lanky purple man saw Kritter walked nearby "What are you doing here? You saw the same flash on your boss's ship." asked Waluigi. He then showed Kritter the legendary crystal. "I saw the same thing as well. I also came here to warn you, DK and everyone else that the Crystal Lord plans to turn your world into crystal." said Kritter as he runs off. Before Waluigi could say his body began shaking as the legendary crystals started to glow "What's a happening to a me!" said Waluigi as the crystals continued to glow then it went into his body. Behemoth showed up "I already have beaten you back in Sports Mix when the others from the Final Fantasy series." Waluigi said but he cuts off by Behemoth. "I telled King Koopa and the others that the Crystal Lord destroy this world and turn it into crystal." said Behemoth as he reached out to Waluigi.

Later in Waluigi's Mansion, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Bozzy were in the room after they ate breakfast DK and Yoshi doing excises. "Odd I haven't seen Waluigi since last night." said Yoshi. "Provably does his stroll again." said Donkey Kong. Kritter shows up telling Yoshi and DK that the tall lanky purple man had the legendary crystals. He and Donkey are unaware that they saw a light they rushed outside and saw Waluigi lying there looked at the mysterious crystal is still in his chest. "Where were you? Yoshi and I saw the light." said DK. "Behemoth! Not you again!" said Yoshi. "You son of a cork are not helping us. Get out of here!" DK yelled. Waluigi woke up slowly opened his eyes looking at Yoshi, Behemoth and DK. "Where…. Where am I? First I had gained strange powers from the legendary crystals then Behemoth who saved a Me." said Waluigi as he was up on his feet. "I'll get you with my bare hands." DK said. He grabs Donkey by the head. "Impossible. How did you get so strong?" asked Donkey in shock.

"Get ready to feel my powers Donkey."

On cue Waluigi uses his hands as it started to glow throws DK with full force sending him onto the ground. "What's going on?" asked Yoshi. "It's Waluigi, he did this to me that he has gotten stronger for some reason." As Yoshi gets him up Waluigi looked at his hands never knew that his eyes does the same thing as well Behemoth was amazed at this "With these new powers Waluigi. You find the other Legendary Crystals before the Crystal Lord and Guardian does." said Behemoth. "They are powerful than King Koopa and Tatanga. I'll crush them out in three minutes flat." said Waluigi.

The tall lanky purple man finds the four crystals from Sports Mix the same crystals turned into black "Let's see if you wipe me out this time." said Bowser as he prepares to fight. The Black Crystal was taken by a strange creature. "Who's responsible for this!" asked Behemoth. "What!" yelled Bowser as he shook his head. "Ha ha ha! It's here!" said the creature as it arrived. "Who's that." said Waluigi. "The name's Guardian of the Shrine. I teamed up with the Crystal Lord If you want the Black Crystal back you got to name me the king." said Guardian. "What? Don't you ever go copying my style!" yelled Bowser. "If you got to say something to me then you better step right up!" yelled Guardian. "I'll Show you the power of the Koopa King." said Bowser. Guardian snawled as he stomps his fists on the ground. "Ha! I knew it you got nothing that you can't use Guardian." said Waluigi.

The Black Crystal unleashes its power and it formed a dark vortex King Koopa retreats to his castle as well as Guardian disappears back to the Lord's lair. Waluigi tries to get out of the vortex but he ends up getting sucked in. "Guys!" Waluigi screamed. "Waluigi!" Donkey Kong and Yoshi screamed as they rushed outside but the vortex closes making them stopped "No way!" exclaimed DK. "We better warn Mario and the others. But we don't have the time." Yoshi said. "It seems like that Guardian and the Crystal Lord is planning to get the other Legendary Crystals and use them to unleash the Crystal Dragon and create their own Crystal World. They bring to your dimension and destroy your world." said Behemoth.

Waluigi was traveling into other dimensions to search the Legendary Crystals are hidden in other worlds. He finds himself in the dark dimension "Show yourself!" The beast is a powerful version of Behemoth "You…You're It can't be!"

"I am Behemoth King. We'll discuss this in my hideout." said Behemoth King. Later in Behemoth King's hideout "You see Behemoth King. I was out on a stroll in my Island one night then the Legendary Crystal fells near me for some reason I gained strange powers from these crystals." said Waluigi. KingBehe finally hears about the Legendary Crystals.

The flashback takes place thirteen years ago.

* * *

_When the Crystal Lord unleashes Dark Crystal Dragon by using the Legendary Dark Crystals. Behemoth came and the two battles with the Dark Crystal Dragon defeated, the beast __battles the Crystal Lord himself __"Face it Behemoth you'll never eliminate me I'll still got the Dark Legendary Crystals." said Crystal Lord. "Then we shall see Crystal Lord." said Behemoth as he punches the Crystal Lord. But Behemoth makes a move he beats Crystal Lord with ultimate power. "You will pay for this Behemoth. This is I swear!" __"You may win this round Behemoth. But I'll find a planet and I'll get revenge on you!" yelled Crystal Lord._

* * *

Back to the present….

Something flashed in Waluigi's mind as his body started to shaken "The Crystal Lord has returned this time teaming up with the Guardian of the Shrine." He said. "You mean that same creature plans to wreck your world. We'll start training later on." said Behemoth King. After the training is complete the Black Crystal turns back into Clear Crystal forming a vortex taking Waluigi back to his Island.

Back in Waluigi's Island, Behemoth keeps an eye on anything wrong on the Island the vortex opened Waluigi stepped out the vortex. "King Behemoth told me that if I use them. I'll take down these two in no time." said Waluigi. "You have to find the other Legendary Crystals. Until then you better get some rest." said Behemoth. "You're right Behemoth I got a long adventure ahead. Finding them in other worlds is not going to be very easy." said Waluigi. They walked into his mansion Behemoth watched as the tall lanky purple man went into his room as he went to bed.

Meanwhile in Crystal Lord's Lair, Guardian preps the machine "The machine is activated my Lord. But we been hit a snag, someone has gotten the Legendary Crystals." said Guardian. "Whoever has them we better get them before someone gets the crystals." said Crystal. "I'm thinking it was Waluigi who got the crystals he fouled Tatanga's plans before." said Guardian. "Soon as the dragon finish that sneak, everyone else will be defenseless." The Crystal Lord began to laugh evilly.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. But it is only the beginning for the purple clad anti-hero he has gotten one crystal and there are eight more to go. Read and "Gimme Reviews!" and i'll see you later. **

**Here's a look of the Legendary Crystals. **

**Legendary Crystals: These powerful and glowing stones from space and anyone who near them they become bonded by the shards. However there are nine crystals and each one of them contains unltilmted energy and abitlies, due to the glowed power of the crystals the only one who can uses these stones is Waluigi can able to use the stones within the shard's power. It enables him to teliport, fly, heal, etc.**

**Here are the attacks and abilities Waluigi has gained as a result of the glowing shards. **

**A red legendary crystal contains Strength and Agility, due to being form by the stones, Waluigi possesses super strength as he can lift objects and anyone with his hands started to glow and uses full force. He can jump high that far and land safely without injury.**

**A blue legendary crystal contains Crystal Blast and Sheld, when an enemy that is strong that is not being able in normal mode, Waluigi stands and unleash a powerful beam from his hands as well as he can punch an enemy that strong. **

**A green legendary crystal contains Vision, Sometimes his body started to shaken, Waluigi ables a vision wherever there is an upcoming threat by the enemies. **

**The yellow, white, amethyst, emerald, light and gold legendary crystals contains Sense (yellow), Speed (amethyst), durability (emerald), Sphere of White (light), and charge (gold). **

**Dark/Clear Legendary Crystal: the dark version of the stone anything becomes enraged Waluigi's anger, enry, corrupit power of the Legendary Crystal which the dark energy causes him to transform into Perfect Behemoth a dark powerful version of Behemoth King here it uses the Dark Meteor, while Dark Thunder the deadly powerful spell that it can destroy enemies within miles radius. Most times he is not on a Behemoth transformation he's on a dark enty with destruction. This form is called Dark Waluigi. It was later reviled that a dark spell that is casted on the crystal by Elasmoth. The clear version of the stone when all crystals combined with this shard in times of need Waluigi can touch the full power of the crystal two clear round crystals in the palm on both of his hands. **

**Rare Crystals: Like the glowing crystals they are rare stones there are two rare shards the Phenactie and Apopyllite glowing crystals. The Phenactie dark crystals are stolen by Dark Behemoth. The Apopyllite glowing crystal this however strangely uses telepathic link on Waluigi thinking although his presence. **


	2. Into The Storm

**After gaining strange powers from the Legendary Crystals and trained by King Behemoth, Waluigi finds the rest of the Crystals but first he battles the Crystal Dragon and a slew of other foes. As the tall lanky man finds one King K. Rool also found two crystals in DK Pass.**

* * *

**2: Into the Storm**

Waluigi hasn't been adventuring since his last adventure when Tatanga plans to destroy the Dream Depot back in five. But he has gained strange powers from the Legendary Crystals and trained by King Behemoth Waluigi heads on his adventure. The tall lanky purple man was standing outside his mansion in Waluigi's Island but before he left Waluigi saw a crystal dragon that Crystal Lord and Guardian released the creature. "I better tell Yoshi and everyone else. I'll take on this monster." said Waluigi as he gets into a serious pose. The dragon started charging toward Waluigi but the purple man punches in the neck the creature roared he runs in circles once the dragon is dizzy Waluigi grabs the crystal dragon by the tail and started spinning around and throws into the sky plumming in the ground. "Wah Ha Ha Waluigi's Number One." said Waluigi as he throws his fists into the air. The evil laugh comes no other than Crystal Lord and Guardian "You defeated our monster the Crystal Dragon purple man." said Guardian. "The Crystal Dragon, so that was your monster you guys using that thing for?" asked Behemoth as he arrived back. "What are you guys up to this time." said Waluigi. "You'll find out soon enough Waluigi and Behemoth. Once we'll gather all nine Dark Legendary Crystals this creature became Dark Crystal Dragon and we'll use it for ultimate power and destroying your planet." said Crystal. "So long for now guys." said Guardian.

Waluigi decides to find the Legendary Crystals before Crystal Lord and the Guardian does. He heads to Seaside Hill where the first Legendary Crystal is hidden the tall lanky purple man drives the Waluigi Racer once he arrives the destination he gets off his kart and starts walking before Waluigi starts the search he see Yoshi and DK flying in Yoshi's plane monitoring the area. After almost two hours the tall lanky purple man finds the Legendary Crystal grabs it the crystal glowed brightly "Whoa these crystals giving me new attacks." said Waluigi. "Oh No you don't that crystal belongs to us." said Guardian. "How did you losers get here." said Waluigi. "We came from the other side and were not leaving with that crystal." said Crystal. "Crystal minions after him don't make that purple guy escape." The minions followed "Man we lost him. We find that crystal no matter what." said Leader One. After they searched they find Waluigi thinking that the tall lanky purple man is gone they picked up the Legendary Crystal into thinking that it has Dark energy. They climbed aboard Crystal Lord's ship as it takes off Waluigi gets up he still has the real Legendary Crystal. "Boss we found the Dark Legendary Crystal." said Leader Two. "Good my guys. It better be it had dark powers." As Guardian opened up it was a Crystal bomb. "You pests, it's a bomb!" yelled Crystal Lord. The ship explodes blasted them deep into the sky "I'll get you for this Waluigi." Soon, Waluigi could feel the energy all around him. "It feels like the energy is making me stronger." Now that one Legendary Crystal is down there are eight more crystals to find. As Waluigi heads back to his kart it got severely damaged "I had that kart I used in races." said Waluigi as he fell off a cliff. As he fell from the sky and into the water but he was rescued by Orco the blue killer whale "Thanks for the save Orco." said Waluigi as he floated in the water. "No problem. King K. Rool told me that these two are planning to take over the world. I'll swim you to Castaway Bay for the night a ferry will take you on the rest of the journey." said Orco. Waluigi and Orco make their way through the island but they been pushed out by Perfect Chaos who is in control of Guardian and the Crystal Lord.

"Perfect Chaos what are you doing?" asked Waluigi. Perfect Chaos making loud roars attacks Orco and Waluigi. Before Waluigi say something he saw the monster as about to telepathically link the blue killer whale "Orco watch out!" He said as he pushed side Orco. Instead he fills Waluigi's head with images of Crystal Lord and Guardian and a Legendary Crystal. After Waluigi recovers the strange message he knows that they placed a Dark Legendary Crystal on the water monster. Orco watched as Waluigi fights Perfect Chaos once he's dissolved Waluigi grabs the Dark Legendary Crystal out of his body. The water monster is back to normal the tall lanky purple man started shaking as the Legendary Crystal turns into white. Perfect Chaos told Waluigi they controlled him in the first place. "Chaos is right you better find the other seven left." said Orco.

Later they reached Castaway Bay just as the sun starts to set Waluigi thanked Orco for the short ride. They were no ferries at the island and it already night he decides to sleep on the grass. The next day K. Rool's ship the Crocodile Isle Kritter finds the purple man lying down "King K. Rool how did you find a Me." said Waluigi. "Guardian and the Crystal Lord got the next form of the Crystal Dragon. I found two Legendary Crystals in Donkey Kong Pass." said King K. Rool. "This time he's much more powerful than the last time." said Behemoth. Waluigi showed K. Rool and Behemoth the second Legendary Crystal after battled Perfect Chaos. "You defeated a monster that size." said Behemoth. "They controlled that monster with the Dark Legendary Crystal." said Waluigi. "We're almost reached DK Pass." said Kritter. "Waluigi, Behemoth and I are searching the Crystals. You stay and keep an eye on these losers." said King K. Rool. As they search for the Legendary Crystals the tall lanky purple man saw the glow from the crystals "Right There, There not that far behind." said Waluigi. He digs fast as he could and find two Legendary Crystals and grabs them they glow brightly in Waluigi's hand.

"Now that we got these two lets head back." "Not today you punks." said Guardian. "Not you guys again!" yelled Behemoth. "Allow us to meet Crystal Dragon." "Who's Crystal Dragon." asked K. Rool. "That's the same monster I saw the other day!" exclaimed Waluigi. "You know what to do. Here eat up." The creature now had powerful claws, wings behind its back. "Yes, yes, yes. We'll find five Dark Legendary Crystals he'll become invincible. We'll wreck King Koopa's Castle." said Crystal. They retreated back into their ship. "That makes four Legendary Crystals the last five are not far behind." said Waluigi. "They are heading into my castle." said Bowser as he and his koopalings preps to attack. "Behemoth and I will help Koopa. You handle the last crystals." said K. Rool. Waluigi knew that the three crystals this time in the asteroid belt the purple man runs quickly as a vortex opened up he ran in as it closes.

* * *

**End of chapter two. Waluigi now has four Legendary Crystals he finds one Seaside Hill another he battled Perfect Chaos after the Crystal Lord took control of the monster the other two were in Donkey Kong Pass. Uh Oh it seems like the beast is even powerful than ever when the leader handed over dark legendary crystals.**

**Now here's a sneak peek of my OC monster the Crystal Dragon **

**A purple shard crystal dragon when the Dark Legendary Crystals are asborves into its body has powerful claws, wings behind its back it attacks enemies with its claws also he can fire a dark beam from its mouth create shockwaves with its feet. This dragon is basted on the Egg Dragon in Sonic Generations. **

**Don't forger to "Gimme Reviews!" and i'll see you later.**


	3. Day Of Destiny

**While King Koopa battles the Crystal Dragon in his castle our purple clad anti-hero finds three Legendary Crystals in space however the Koopa King had defeated as Waluigi finds the last two crystals King K. Rool and the others are transported into an another dimension as the strange glow continues to flash. **

**3: Day of Destiny**

As Waluigi travels into the asteroids in space as he swims he finds three Legendary Crystals in the meteor. He punches finding all three crystals the purple man grabs them making him stronger than ever. The tall lanky purple man dashes back to the vortex landing in King Koopa's Castle where Bowser fights the Crystal Dragon but he is beaten by the creature. The dragon roared angrily. "Waluigi avenge me. Defeat this monster uggh I have failed." said Koopa. "But when you're messing with King Koopa. You are going to pay for that." said Waluigi as he flies into the sky. The Crystal Dragon flies head on toward Waluigi he dodges the attack and punches him in the chest he uses his claws the purple man locked on and uses full force on the creature it regain control the crystal dragon fires a dark beam from his mouth Waluigi fires back with purple bolts in his hand instead he shot a crystal blast. The blast sends the dragon as it weakened "_Was that a crystal beam._" Waluigi thought. He grabs the creature charging his fist with full power sending the dragon on the ground. Koopa watched as the purple man floated back onto the ground. "You had beaten him this time Waluigi. We'll find the last two and he became Dark Crystal Dragon. Once he's powerful enough your world will be no more." said Guardian. "You better get going the last two Legendary Crystals in Salty Sea." said Koopa.

Tatanga rushes in "Koopa they already activated the crystal machine their creating clones of crystal titans and they are heading towards Earth." He said. "I'll get the weapons ready. You get K. Rool and everyone launch the counterattack." said Koopa. "You got it!" King K. Rool was already preparing "King Koopa, Tatanga we got a real serious problem in our hands the crystal planet is now twice the size of the moon." He said. "This means they got all nine Dark Legendary Crystals!"

Waluigi meanwhile swims towards the sea searching the last two. The purple man dives in as he searches the ocean floor his body began shaken as he picked up the last crystals. He was teleported back to Waluigi's Island thinking it was all over. Waluigi takes a stroll not far from the distance the Crystal Lord has the Dark Legendary Crystal using it. The tall lanky purple man stops and turns around as the crystal blinding him but he makes a move he fires a dark beam at Waluigi Behemoth sees this as Crystal stops firing the purple man slowly fall into the ground was unconscious and still shaken. Behemoth rushed toward Waluigi knowing that he's got all of the Legendary Crystals. Out of nowhere the glow sending them to an unknown dimension King K. Rool, Tatanga, Bowser and everyone else were all transported as well.

* * *

**End of chapter three. Waluigi has got all of the Legendary Crystals after he saved Bowser and his castle from the then-form of Dark Crystal Dragon but the leader fires the beam towards the tall lanky man Behemoth is with him. And what does the strange light taking Tatanga and the others into another time? **

**"Gimme Reviews!" See you all later.**


	4. Battle with Crystal Dragon

**Waluigi has collected all of the Legendary Crystals meanwhile King Koopa and everyone find themselves in an another dimension must face the ultra-form of the Dark Crystal Dragon as they been beaten by this powerful beast the purple man sees this he uses all of the power of the crystals and is not going down without a fight.**

* * *

**4: Battle with Crystal Dragon**

Yoshi, Donkey Kong, King Koopa, Tatanga and King K. Rool and the Kremlings find themselves in the alternate dimension "Where are we?" asked Yoshi. "It's all because of the dragon." said DK. "This is the work of the Dark Crystal Dragon." said Tatanga. "Guardian and the Crystal Lord created this dimension to destroy the universe." said K. Rool. "K. Rool's right guys they still got the Dark Legendary Crystal this must be the end." said Kritter. They turned and saw the power form the dragon, Dark Crystal Dragon. "We got to do something but how." said Bowser. The dragon roars causing a shockwave as everyone were off their feet. "Once I'll defeat all of you. Soon you'll lose everything." said Dark Crystal Dragon. "That's what you think freak!" Waluigi shouted as he revealed himself. Behemoth saw the strange powers. "You got to do this Waluigi. You are the only one with the Legendary Crystals they making you even stronger." said Behemoth. King Koopa and Tatanga punches the creature but the monster wipes them out. The tall lanky purple man sees this he's angry at the dragon messing with his rivals his entire body began to glow King Koopa and the others watched as Waluigi punches the creature the dragon regains control roaring loudly "Don't get too cocky. Then get ready to show its true form." Guardian said as he throws the Black Crystal towards the dragon. The Dark Crystal Dragon grows into the true form Ultimate Dark Crystal Dragon two times bigger than Perfect Chaos. The creature flies into the crystal planet near Earth. Behemoth saw this "That dragon is twice the size of the original dragon." said Behemoth. "You stay Behemoth I'll take on the creature." Waluigi said as he jumps into the crystal planet. The beast assimilates itself into the core.

King Koopa and the other rides in Tatanga's ship "We are safe in my ship guys." He said. The ship is hit by dark lightning "Tatanga we're hit!" K. Rool said. "Brace for impact! We're going to crash." yelled King Koopa. As the ship plummets into the sea as Ultimate Dark Crystal Dragon smashes it with powerful claws. Inside Waluigi makes its way into the core of the crystal planet the beast fired an atomic beam at the purple man he gets hit burning him. Waluigi screamed as the atomic beam from the dragon attacking him. The creature smashes him with his powerful tail onto the ground. The purple man tries to get up as his body started to glow using all of the Legendary Crystals Waluigi flies and fights the dragon as the battle continued they punched each other Waluigi punches back as the creature plummets onto the floor while its weakened the tall lanky man made his way into the dragon's body "There's the black crystal I got to destroy it." said Waluigi. Using all of his strength in his hands are glowing he smashes the crystal shatters the dragon collapses causing the planet is about to shaken and explodes.

"Behemoth what's going on." said Donkey. "There's no time to explain. We got to get out of here." said Behemoth as he helps DK and everyone. Within seconds they made it out. Waluigi flies as he floated into the ground. "Retreat Guardian our plans were fouled by that purple man. We better head back to the base." exclaimed Crystal. While King Koopa and Tatanga repair their castles, Behemoth heads back to his own dimension. King K. Rool meanwhile is sits on his throne in DK Island.

Inside the Crystal Lord's underground secret base Guardian was angry at Crystal Lord "What do you mean we still didn't have any backup plans? We're nearly had took over the entire universe but the dragon has a mind of its own." "I'll tell you what we still have pieces of the black crystal. I'll still get that sneak next time." Shorty turning their minions afterwards as Guardian growled.

Back in Waluigi's Island inside his mansion the purple man lying down in his bed Kritter moments later "So what are you going to do with the crystals Waluigi." He said. "I'm going out for a walk." said Waluigi. He went outside and walked looking all around "What's wrong Waluigi?" "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

The dragon however survived the attack "You may won this round purple man. But I'll be powerful enough and when i do, I'll destroy you next time!" Crystal Dragon yelled.

* * *

**That's it hope you enjoyed this chapter. Waluigi has defeated the ultra-form of the Crystal Dragon. "Gimme Reviews!" said Yoshi. **


	5. A New Enemy Rises

**After Waluigi saved the universe from the Crystal Dragon their lives were normal again. But when a new enemy as the Dark Squad rises Zaghnal, Atleci and Leviathan plans to use the dark shards and dark energy in order taking over the galaxy. **

**5: A New Enemy Rises**

The Crystal Dragon was released by The Crystal Lord and Guardian their plan to concur the universe but is fouled by Waluigi. The purple man along with Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Kritter the memories of the crystal planet gone. He had gained strange powers from the Legendary Crystals but when an enemy heads toward Earth. It was a peaceful day in Waluigi's Island night has fallen Waluigi and Kritter were asleep in his mansion a space rock falls from the sky suddenly crashes in the jungles of the Island Kritter lands on top of the purple man then on the floor. "Wah! It a shockwave!" exclaimed Waluigi. Kritter knew that a new evil has arrived. As the space rock floats into a secret hideout it flashes. Bozzy, DK and the others looked at the huge crater Waluigi and Kritter rushed in "Whoa now that's a big hole."

"Big all right." said DK.

"Hey. That's what someone gets the fourth wall." said Behemoth as he gets pushed further. "Behemoth!" yelled Kritter. "Sorry but the crowd pushed me over ahead." "Uh Oh what's a going on a here."

In an underground secret hideout far from Waluigi's Island "This is where Crystal Lord and Guardian tried to take over the world." said Leviathan. "Remember that crystal the Black Shard that it really needs dark energy so we got to have much power as we can Leviathan." said Alteci. "Face it you guys we have to work together." said Zaghnal. "I'm thinking it someone who has the Legendary Crystals who goes by the name Waluigi." "Then this should be a problem that loser defeated the Dark Crystal Dragon." "So what's the plan Zaghnal." "We'll take over Tatanga's Castle as our main hideout." The Dark Squad laughs evilly. Meanwhile in Tatanga's Castle "Boss I know you heard the quake." "Let me guess the Guardian and Crystal Lord are back again." "No boss the Dark Squad is even stronger than Crystal Lord and Guardian." "Who are you guys?" "You'll find out soon enough Tatanga. Leviathan and Alteci get rid of that space alien!" As Tatanga, Sharp, Arrow and Pointy prepares to fight these two.

Back in Waluigi's Island in his mansion Waluigi was doing pushups when Kritter busts in "Hey! Knock a next time will a ya." "Strange activity is going on near the ocean." The purple man dashes off as he arrives nothing is there except a crystal version of King Koopa "Dark Squad is releasing these enemies." He punches the koopa in the chest the monster rages angrily he charges toward Waluigi after he punched many times the crystal beast gets out of control it runs into Waluigi, knocking him into the ocean. He loses consciousness not before sees Bowser Jr. swim in for him. As he awakes, Bowser Jr. standing there.

"Bowser Jr.?" asked Waluigi.

"I had to rescue you when that beast hit." said Bowser Jr.

"What happened? Where's Tatanga?"

"In your mansion they're all right."

"I got to get back. Ah! Yoshi and DK!"

"They're fine and there're already in the basement in your mansion." Before Waluigi and Bowser Jr. head back Kritter rushes in.

"You fought a crystal monster of Koopa." said Kritter. "You had beaten our enemy purple man. Next time we'll take the energy from this planet." said Leviathan. "We better get back and tell Tatanga and everyone." Waluigi said as he, Bowser Jr. and Kritter runs back. Back at the mansion the three come up plans with Tatanga and the others "They going to steal energy from this planet!? We got to destroy that shard before the Dark Squad does." said Tatanga. "Not know the Dark Squad they'll probably need some backup. So we're doing our best to beat them." said Arrow. "We got this in the bag." "We have been through this one. And don't worry Tatanga, Zaghnal and these punks won't get these crystals from me. They'll have to take it from me if they want to get it." Waluigi said. "Okay let's get them." DK and Yoshi said.

"Okay everyone. Now we show the true power of evil. Alteci is the Dark Machine set up." Zaghnal asked. "The machine is set up and ready to go." said Alteci. "I knew it you're a nerd." said Crystal Leader one. "Oh yeah says so!" yelled Crystal Leader two. "Both of you stop it." Leviathan roared his voice. Suddenly the Dark Crystal Dragon now in its mega form somehow survived the last attack. "Guardian and Crystal Lord tried to control me but I killed them in one bite." "Now that you joined us you're right on time." said Atleci.

* * *

**End of chapter five. First appearances of Alteci, Zaghnal, and Leviathan. "Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks. **


	6. Crystal Sphere

**The Crystal Dragon however has surivied the last attack and joined the Dark Squad as the Kremlings repared King K. Rool's ship the Crocodile Isle. Donkey Kong and the others are taking a break Waluigi was overslept the entire day he then nearly gets crushed on a weakned mythical bird as Dark Shard Crystal continues to grow stronger enemies from the dark force started attacking DK Island. Tatanga's castle is saved from Reaver arrives in Waluigi Island is he an ally or an evil member of the Dark Squad? **

**6: Blue Sphere**

Crocodile Isle, King K. Rool's ship near DK Island the Kremlings fixed the ship this time it's stronger than the previous K. Rool sat in the chair relaxing he rushed out seeing that the Dark Crystal Dragon survived he knew that along the Dark Squad "Guys we got a real problem in our hands." said K. Rool. "The dragon's back and this time he's with Zaghnal, Alteci, and Leviathan." "The ship's repaired K. Rool, we added cannon in the front." said the Kremlings. "We created a defense machine that blasts anyone or anything in its way." K. Rool looked at the machine thinks that it might work.

The gang wipes out enemies from the Dark Squad many times meanwhile in Waluigi Island outside his mansion Waluigi who sleeping on a hammock while Donkey Kong watches Kritter and Yoshi play basketball. "Game Point!" Yoshi shouted. Tatanga, Sharp and Arrow are augured after they played a game. "Man is getting hot out there. I'm getting a glass of water." said Bozzy as he went in. Pointy showed Behemoth the Ice Maker that he invented "The future is now thanks to science! Pointy gear on!" "I'll call it the ice maker." said Pointy. "Ice Maker? Then what does it do." said Behemoth. As Pointy turns the machine on it malfunctioned causing to it explodes on the two. He looked at Arrow "Your machine went kablooey." Arrow said as he busts out laughing. Pointy growled at Arrow as he started chase.

Waluigi woke up from his nap "I must be overslept." He said. The purple man decides to take a walk. As he walked deep into the jungle he found a blue crystal sphere however the ball glows he picks it up his body shaking and it glows it went into his chest "_There's that strange glow again_." He thought. Before he went any further, he out of nowhere a mythical bird came crashed down near Waluigi "Dark Shard…. Making powerful." The bird said as it absorbed all of the power into the tall lanky purple man. He tries to get up his hands were glowed brighter than ever the purple man walked slowly back.

Back inside Waluigi's Island in his mansion DK was searching the tall lanky purple man "Where is that tall lanky man. Yoshi, Kritter have you seen Waluigi." said Donkey. "He's slept the whole day." said Yoshi as he looked at Kritter wondered. They were in awe as they turned their heads on the doorway Waluigi rushes in without injury but he was out of breath. "Waluigi what's happening to you." said Kritter. Without any word, Waluigi blacked out. After about two minutes the purple man opened his eyes Behemoth told them that they also had to deal thieves urging that they ran out seeing that a blue creature "Okay who the heck are you?" asked DK. "The names Blue Dragon I came from another world." said Blue Dragon. "I have with this." He held a purple crystal. "You idiot how did you stole King Koopa's airship." said Tatanga. "I manage to sneak in Koopa's Castle while he was sleeping." "Oh No you don't taking someone else's thing gets a pay." said Waluigi. "That's it I'll use the crystal and I'll send you to unknown dimension." He uses the purple crystal in full power it formed a vortex Waluigi screamed as the vortex sucking the purple man. "Now look what you done! What have you taken him." said Behemoth angrily. "To a place where are no energies." Blue Dragon said as he left. "Guys, Arrow and I spotted enemies and that means double trouble in DK Island." said Sharp. "They attacking my island Come on Yoshi lets kick their tail." "My plane will take us there." Yoshi said as he and Donkey head off in Kongo Jungle.

* * *

Waluigi finds himself in an alternate world he gets up dusting himself off "Now I got get out of the screw world." As he walked on the tall lanky purple man finds a rhinoceros that goes by the name Rambi who is in chains trying to get free Waluigi breaks them the rhino "Rambi how did you get here." "I really glad that you're here Waluigi. Blue Dragon caught me in a chain. The other animal friends in DK Island already fled." said Rambi. Waluigi hops on the rhinoceros "We better find our way out of here." They face Bloat-Hog "You think you try to get out. But you'll have to stop me first. Then get a bolt out of you lives." said Bloat-Hog. The hog sends electrical charge melons at Waluigi the purple man punches back he gets on and punches many times taking some damage. "Arrgh! Now you're really going to get it." Bloat-Hog yelled as he charges up. He fires electric spheres at the tall lanky man but he uses his hands on the spheres firing them back at the hog. After punching many times he charges his fists at full power at the hog defeated. "Let's go we got no time to haste." As Waluigi rides on with Rambi they stopped on its tracks as a vortex formed "This must be the only chance. We'll have to ride it out." "Charge!" Waluigi said as Rambi took command. The moment they got in Waluigi and Rambi both screamed as Waluigi hold on. Within seconds they landed on Waluigi's Island.

"Seems like we made it just in time." Yoshi's plane landed in the back far from his mansion. They rushed out towards the front DK rezlied that Rambi the Rhino was rescued by Waluigi "Rambi's fine Donkey I had to save him when the Dark Squad caught him." "Yoshi and i saved Kongo Jungle from enemies." It was night and everyone fell asleep including Waluigi as his hands started to glow. As the sun rises everyone is up Kritter decides to check "Guys I better check see if Waluigi is okay." Waluigi stands there "There's something familiar about these powers Wally. That includes strength, agility, and speed." "Hey hold it he's the one who knocked me on the floor a few weeks ago."

* * *

Later in Dark Squad's hideout which is used to be in Tatanga's Castle

The Dark Shard continues to feed energy but is getting stronger "Zaghnal the crystal become more powerful than ever." said Alteci. "What are you going to do?" asked Leviathan. "Excellent! As it gets into full power I'll use it to absorb all of its dark energy to become Dark Shard Dragon. Then I'll take it into space and into Dark Shard dimension." said Dark Crystal Dragon. The hideout is in under attack. "Lethiathan, Zaghnal we're under attack." As Reaver continues to fire "Give it up Dark Squad. You can't win." said Reaver. The Dark Squad retreats into the Dark Ship. He watched as they blasted off into space. "Is the Dark Shard is in the ship." "It's already in the ship Zaghnal." "Reaver you will pay for what you done."

* * *

As Tatanga and his minions already left they returned to his castle now safe from Zaghnal. Back in Waluigi's Island everyone sat on the hill not far from his mansion "We haven't seen Zaghnal and the rest of these losers anyway." said Kritter. "I think we have all of the Legendary Crystals." said DK. "There's a clear crystal that it has unlimited power somewhere in the cavern." said Behemoth. "And that clear Legendary Crystal is in Shard Cave." said Reaver. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?" asked Yoshi. "I'm Reaver and I already told Tatanga that he's got his castle back." said Reaver. The crystals in Waluigi's body started to shaken "I got to find that crystal in that cavern." Waluigi said as he looks at the others. "What are those?" asked Donkey. "These are called jet shoes and a jetpack. I basically designed in air and space." said Reaver. "Behemoth, Yoshi, DK and I are stay put. You and Reaver get that clear crystal." Kritter said as he puts on the jetpack. "Whoa! Now that's what we need on." said DK as he and Yoshi are wearing the jet shoes.

* * *

**End of chapter six. One of DK's animal friends Rambi was saved. Yoshi and Kritter wears the jetpacks. "Gimme Reviews!"**


	7. Search for the Clear Crystal

**Things started to get worse in Waluigi's Island, as Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Kritter uses the jetpacks and battles the mecha enemies while Waluigi and Reaver search the clear Legendary Crystal he told Reaver that he saw a hole led to the Dark Squad's hideout. The purple man, Reaver along with Yoshi and the others they come face to face with the Dark Squad as they fight the clear crystal flashes taking them into an another world. Meanwhile Dark Behemoth has his eyes set on the purple clad anti-hero. **

**7: The Search for Clear Crystal**

Kritter, Yoshi and Donkey Kong are flying using the jetpacks in the skies above Earth. Behemoth watched as they fly on. "Let's see if you beat the robots." Reaver said as the mecha enemies rises. "Target incoming." DK said. "This shall be easy piece." said Yoshi. As the three fights them while Donkey punches theme some in one fist. Yoshi and Kritter use shock blast from the guns. The practice is complete Kritter, DK and Yoshi landed safely on the ground. Meanwhile in the cavern Reaver and Waluigi searching the clear Legendary Crystal "It's got to be there somewhere." said Waluigi. After almost four minutes the tall lanky man finds the clear Legendary Crystal he picked it up when suddenly the crystal started to glow even brighter "With that power of the clear crystal. You'll eliminate Dark Shard Dragon." said Reaver. As the crystal absorbed in his body they decides to head back toward the island. Before they went any further they saw a hole underneath it a dark vortex "We better check it out." "I'll alert Kritter and the others." Waluigi said as he and Reaver jumps into the hole. They stopped in their tracks and saw the vortex.

* * *

In the now-damaged Core of the Dark Shard "Zaghnal the dark shard's gone." said Atleci. "What!" Zaghnal shouted as the ship shook. "The ship's been sucked in." said Leviathan. The dragon roars loudly "You three are berserk. So I use all of its dark energy into Me." said Dark Shard Dragon. "Power's back on in the ship now's our chance to escape." The Dark Ship flies out of the dark core "Run away you cowards. Now for the final phase dark shard unleash the power of the dark crystal." The dark dragon uses the shard and the dark energy from the purple crystal turns in its now ultra-form Mega Dark Shard Dragon.

* * *

Back in Waluigi's Island the four stands outside Waluigi's Mansion "There's a dark vortex in the underground base inside the hole." Donkey, Behemoth, Yoshi and Kritter heads out to the hole when they make it "This must be where Dark Squad's former hideout base." "We better head back this is really dangerous." "We got to find out what they're up to. Let's go guys." The tall lanky man steps into the vortex as well as Kritter and everyone else.

Inside the hole "Guys I'm thinking it has dark energy so we must stick together." Behemoth stands still "Hold it something's cold." He said. Zaghnal, Atleci and Leviathan laughed evilly "Welcome Guys so you finally decided to surrender the Legendary Crystals." "Not today beasts pests. Get a load of this." Kritter shouted as he uses bolt shock blast. Zaghnal dodges the attack "Hey Waluigi. Let's make a deal hand over the crystal and then I won't douse you pals." "No deals with evil rats like you. Get ready the dark verse is dust." "End of threat Waluigi. Perfect Dark Shard destroyed another world." "You're lying and you're not going to take that crystal." Zaghnal uses the dark beam at the tall lanky man instead he blasted the Light Crystal sending the full impact on Kritter, Behemoth, Reaver, Donkey and Yoshi. "That Light Crystal is mine." The crystal slams Zaghnal's hand it flashes transporting everyone into a strange dimension. Later on Waluigi finds himself in the mysterious land while DK and the others looked the area the purple man searches far and wide still held the light crystal turning his head sees the team from the Final Fantasy series "Ninja, Black Mage, Moogle, White Mage what are you guys doing here." "Wait a minute the stars this means we're in outer space." Behemoth and everyone are shocked "Hold it when you say outer space you mean anyone is unable to breathe." said Moogle. "We beated you guys back in Sports Mix after we all play hockey, basketball, dodge ball and volleyball." said Yoshi. "You guys find your way home." said White Mage. "But White Mage." said Donkey. "Go!"

The tall lanky man holds the light crystal high then suddenly the light crystal started to glow turns into a dark crystal "I'm back and bigger than ever." said Blue Dragon. "Blue Dragon not you again." "This time I'll wipe out all of you." "That's what you think fiend." The creature uses the claws at Waluigi dodges the claws and punches him in the chest as the dragon prepares for a final attack but the tall lanky man hits him in the face the dragon defeated "Yeah you're finished." The crystal's dark energy disappears and turns back into a light crystal. The crystal flashes again taking them back to the underground base. Everyone arrived back. "Now that we got the light crystal." Noticed that the black crystal is a bomb and about to blow up the base "The entire place is going to blow!" Kritter yelled. "Let's Move." "I'll teleport us out of here." He uses his crystals to teleport himself and the others out of the base.

Back in Waluigi's Island everyone landed on their feet "Now that Dark Squad is out of the way." "I'm taking Rambi back to Kong Isle." The purple man takes Rambi the Rhino back to DK Island. Little did know that Dark Behemoth set his eyes on the tall lanky man "Megistotherian is the dark crystal set up." "All charged up and ready Dark Behemoth." "Zaghnal bet not know what we're doing." Dark Behemoth's plan is mutate the energy into Waluigi in order to trick him into thinking that it was another Legendary Crystal.

* * *

**End of chapter seven. Everyone is back home after an short fight with the Dark Squad. As Waluigi takes Rambi back to Donkey Kong Island Dark Behemoth set his eyes on the purple clad anti-hero he also plans to destroy Earth. "Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks. **


	8. Dark Behemoth Part 1: One Shall Fall

**When Dark Behemoth plans to destroy the world using chaos as the crystal mutates the energy into Waluigi as the beast puts him in his control. But he is freed by Humbaba. Meanwhile Kritter and the others must deal with the Dark Squad as nature's natural phenomenon started to wreck everything in its path while the dark sphere suddenly awakens causing the mountain to erupt. Ring Wyrm heard Dark Behemoth's plan him and his shadow dark minions started to follow them toward the core of the earth. Find out in part 2 when everyone gathers the plan to save the world from destruction. This is part one of two of Enter Dark Behemoth series. **

**8: Enter Dark Behemoth Part 1: One Shall Fall**

Waluigi was walking the jungles in Waluigi's Island searches for another Legendary Crystal the purple man grabs it the crystal turns dark a huge crater formed his body started to shaken "Dark Crystal mutate all of its energy into that sneak." As the crystal continues to absorb its dark energy his eyes in dark glow "_You're in my control sneak_." Inside the tall lanky man is in the crystal "This must be the work of dark version of Behemoth." said Waluigi. "You got that right purple man." Dark Behemoth said as he took control of Waluigi's mind. "Dark Behemoth. What are you up to this time?" "Now that I command you destroy the Dark Squad's ship."

Meanwhile inside the Dark Ship "The ship is under attack." said Atleci. "It's that sneaks again its payback time." said Zaghnal. "Ready when you are I'm ammo ready." said Leviathan. "Something's not right Atleci Dark Behemoth has taken control of Waluigi." "What are you doing?" "The ships taking damage Zaghnal here calling Kritter emergency."

Back in Waluigi Island inside his mansion Kritter receives the distress call from Zaghnal. "Kritter we're under attack. Dark Behemoth has taking control one of your pals." "Got it Zaghnal I'll get Behemoth and everyone else asap." "Green kremling we got your message so we hurried back to see what's all the common." said Donkey Kong. The Dark Ship lands on the ground "Not you guys again." said Yoshi. "What happened to you guys." said Reaver. "Dark Behemoth uses mind control on the tall lanky man."

Waluigi is still in control of Dark Behemoth but stopped in its tracks by Humbaba. "You were trying to get something." "You leave or I'll beat you up" "Let's see if you get it my way." said Humbaba. After about five minutes of fighting Humbaba slaps Waluigi causing the effect wears off and the dark energy dissolves. "What happened." said Waluigi. "You were in Dark Behemoth's control trying to kill everyone." "What are their plans?" "Megistotherian and Dark Behemoth are taking the world into chaos."

"Sire someone has freed the dark energy." said Megistotherian. "What!" Dark Behemoth growled as the dark sphere shook. "Time for plan B." "Okay what's the other plan boss?" "I'll get in the core of the earth use the dark power to create storms, shockwaves and volcanoes destroying everything in its path." In the shadows Ring Wyrm hears their plan "Shadow dark minions rise." He created an army of dark shadow creatures and followed them into their hideout.

Inside Waluigi's Mansion Reaver and everyone gather the master plan. "Guys Dark Behemoth is using the dark energy's power and an army of dark shadow creatures." "If the dark sphere is in the core I'll head there alone." "That's extremely dangerous Wally." "Uh Oh we got other things to take care of…" Kritter points at the screen showing the natural phenomenon that is going on around the globe. Deep inside the mountain the dark sphere awakens it roars "At last I'm finally free I'll wreck the earth by using its nature." He said as the volcano started to erupt. Waluigi grips a vision of the dark sphere threating everyone on earth. "What did you see." said Behemoth. "I'm thinking that it's going to threaten everyone. "DK and I going to warn Mario and everyone else at Peach's Castle."

As Yoshi and Donkey flies towards Peach's Castle, Toadsworth rushes in telling Princess Daisy that Donkey Kong and Yoshi. Moments later they arrived "Yoshi, DK glad by to visit in." said Daisy. "Anyway How's Peach and the Mario Bros." But before Daisy could say Mario and Luigi showed up "We got a word from King Koopa that he saw high winds in his castle." "Yoshi and I saw storm clouds when we left Waluigi Island." "With that rain and lightning it'll be dangerous. You guys to stay shelter as possible until me and DK defeated that monster." Yoshi said as he and DK leaves Peach's Castle.

"Phase One complete Dark Behemoth." said the dark sphere. "Excellent. Now for phase two we'll head to the core use all of our power to destroy humanity." said Dark Behemoth. "Sire I think someone's following us." "Dark shadow creatures whoever created them?" "Ring Wyrm, He's must heard our plan fire the sphere." The sphere starts and it glows.

* * *

**End of chapter eight. This is the first appearance of Dark Behemoth and Ring Wyrm. Dark Behe heads toward the earth's core as the planet's natural phenomenon has started to wreck havoc. "Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks.**


	9. Dark Behemoth Part 2: The Darkest Hour

**Music is used in this chapter "Ice Cavern" where the four set on foot, encounter Ring Wyrm and "Crystal World" where Humbaba and Waluigi discover that the center is made of crystal. Both of them were taken from Final Fantasy IX OST. **

**Continuing where Part 1 left off King K. Rool and everyone had to take shelter as the phenomenon on Earth wreaks havoc. Meanwhile Kritter, Waluigi, Humbaba and Yoshi set off to stop Dark Behemoth from becoming chaos while Kritter and Yoshi handle Ring Wyrm's minions as Waluigi and Humbaba make their way towards Dark Behemoth's spark but the tall lanky man first battle the ice dragon. You'll find out what's next for our purple clad plumber. This the second and the last part of Enter Dark Behemoth. **

**9: Enter Dark Behemoth Part 2: The Darkest Hour**

The lightning flashes in the skies in Crocodile Isle near DK Island "K. Rool the storm is worse by the minute something is controlling the planet." said Klump. "All communication on this planet is gone. Boss." said Krusher. Tatanga, King Koopa and their minions are staying in the castle as the quake continues to rumble. "_Could this be the work of_ _Dark Behemoth?" _Tatanga thought. "Phase two complete. Soon the world will fall into its knees." The plan was successful Dark Behemoth and the dark sphere has entered the core. "What are you going to do?" asked Megistotherian. As the dark sphere transforms into its form Dark Sphere Behemoth "What have you done Dark Behemoth." "I'll drain your energy Megistotherian." He tries to break free from Dark Behemoth's hand but he's held too strong until he gave out of breath the energy absorbed into Dark Behemoth's body.

Meanwhile in Waluigi's Island inside his mansion Behemoth watches the screen "Big trouble Dark Sphere Behemoth is already in the core." "There's no time to act fast. DK, Reaver, Behemoth and I are stay put." said Atleci. "Wally, Kritter, Yoshi and Humbaba the rest of you guys stop Dark Behemoth before he wreaks havoc." said Zaghnal. "You heard the Dark Squad leader let's go." Waluigi said. "It's clobbering time!" said Yoshi as he and the others left. They trekked through the jungles when they make it they stand a hill near by a cavern is dead ahead "Guys this must be where Dark Behemoth is hidden there." "That's Ice Cavern is a cave are made of ice." When they near the entrance Ring Wyrm stands at the top of the cave "They made their way into the cavern my dark shadow minions will stop their tracks."

Inside the cave Kritter, Waluigi, Yoshi and Humbaba walked deep into the cavern "Guys we had to stick together if there's any enemy nearby." "No one move a muscle." The four are unaware that the dark shadow minions are blocked the path "Ring Wyrm!" They exclaimed. "That's right and I cannot allow you to go any further." "Yoshi and I deal these punks you and Humbaba get to the core." said Kritter. "But Kritter." "Go!" He yelled as he and Yoshi started firing them. The tall lanky man and Humbaba when they make it they discover that the center is full of ice crystals "The core is not far behind." Waluigi again is gripped by another vision seeing that he and everyone are backed by the dark shadow minions. An ice dragon stopped their tracks "Don't get too cocky." The dragon charges towards the purple man but Waluigi dodges the attack the ice dragon fires an ice beam from his mouth the tall lanky man punches the creature in the chest. Taking some damage the beast started to charge up and begins throwing shards at Waluigi but he throws them back at the dragon and after punching him many times the tall lanky man charges his fists at full power at the ice dragon defeated. A crystal glows in the wall the purple man touches the crystal causing the wall to break a hole has opened up "This must be the passageway." "Kritter, Yoshi we're on our way toward the core remain outside while me and Humbaba advice." "You got it Waluigi." Kritter said on his watch. "Keep shooting. We got this in the bag."

They made their way into the core where the Dark Sphere Behemoth's spark is found. Humbaba sees this "Waluigi swiftly." He responded. The tall lanky man walks closely toward the spark but Dark Behemoth reacts striking Waluigi trying to regain control his body began glowing as he stands "Look into my eyes purple man join me and we'll concur the universe." He continues to roar loudly as the volcano erupts violently the ground beneath the Island started to shake "Shockwave take cover." Behemoth shouted as he shields Donkey and the others. The dark sphere is in full power Waluigi decides to use the Legendary Crystals while Humbaba shields his eyes "Everyone will bow down before me now that the time has finally come everything this world shall fall into chaos." "Not while I still function Dark Behemoth. The power of the crystals will light the darkest hour." His hands started to glow and a white beam fires from his hands toward Dark Behemoth he yelled as he disappears. Kritter and Yoshi defeated the dark minions "That was the last of them." The earth's natural phenomena back to normally the storm clouds broke apart "Boss the waves calmed down." K. Rool looks outside the ship. The Island stopped shaking "There could be aftershocks." "None of you guys were hurt." Kritter said as he and Yoshi rushed back in.

Waluigi runs fast as he can Humbaba already is back in his mansion along with Kritter and Yoshi. The purple man makes his way out of the cavern. He heads back to the mansion.

* * *

**End of chapter nine. Waluigi has saved Earth from Dark Behemoth but he has something up in his sleeve. Is there someone or something in space its headed towards the planet? "Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks.**


	10. Crystal Cube Part 1: The Awakening

**I'm back once again guys. After the blue crystal cube fells into the sea Waluigi finds himself in a mysterious dark world, Shadow Dragon and Dark Behemoth onto their plans. The tall lanky man saw Ninja and the Final Fantasy team when they found him out cold. This will be a three part chapter. Without further ado i'll bring you to the tenth chapter. **

* * *

**10: The Crystal Cube part 1: The Awakening **

My name is Waluigi, the older brother of Wario, and the arch rival of Luigi.

I had gained strange powers from the Legendary Crystals I was in strange land all that I can recall is that Dark Behemoth has escaped when I went into the core of the earth and blasted him with the crystals I knocked by a crystal cube and engulfed me.

A blue crystal cube from space heads toward Earth. In the beach near the sea in Waluigi's Island Waluigi was swimming when a cube fall from the sky crashed onto the ocean on Waluigi causing the tall lanky man to slowly descended into the ocean floor he opened his eyes as his feet landed onto the ground nothing but the abyss all around him the floor turn into birds started flying away revealing a circle an blue shard crystal in the middle "_This can't be_ _it must be a dream." _Waluigi thought. The purple man walks toward the three shard crystals is shown a blue crystal shard, a clear crystal shard and a red crystal shard. Waluigi grabs a blue crystal shard selected it the tall lanky man discard the blue crystal shard with a clear crystal shard. The pillar suddenly breaks sending the purple man falls toward the second circle this time he encountered shadow enemies the blue crystal shard that he chose earlier uses it "I crush them in two seconds flat." After he defeated the shadow enemies and through circles three and four Waluigi made his way in the last circle when he got to the middle of the circle a Shadow Dragon is more powerful than the Dark Shard Dragon roars loudly the purple man charges toward the dragon with his fists but the dragon dodges them the darkness and the crystal from the cube itself began to engulf him.

"Wally." said the shadow dragon. "You have finally awakened." Dark Behemoth was near him standing there. The same creature I battle with that he's the one who that covered me.

"Dark Behemoth, you got something up on your sleeve." "You grab the phenacite dark crystals and bring them to me."

"Where are Yoshi and the others?"

"Oh? Simple." Dark Behemoth pushed the button the monitor shows a camera view of oh no Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Behemoth, Kritter, and Reaver. "I have the most of your pals all chained up." "I got this!" His hand has a dark phenacite crystal in a black glove. "You purple clad anti-hero; on the other hand, will have experience the terror in your body." "I'll give you thirty-nine days to do that by the way if you give them to me within a month I'll set your pals free but if you fail." The dark crystals points on the tall lanky man's face "Well… you know what happens."

"No…. No…. not that."

A blast of dark energy from the dark shards hits me I was screamed it was painful that my eyes are started to shut I couldn't hold it on much longer.

"Remember, Waluigi, just thirty nine days. Or they'll get the shock of their lives."

"_Remember, Waluigi I'll be observing you with a crystal micro cam that follow your every move. If you dare to tell anyone about my plan I'll blow you up with a micro dark crystal bomb. You only have thirty nine days to deliver the crystals to me. Once you collect them all you swim to another world when you fought King Behemoth where we shall meet_."

His voice immediately crept in my mind. I was still breathing.

"_Now for phase one, dark crystal, charge! This will complete the process_."

"Ah! The shock of dark electricity, make it stop!"

"_So long Waluigi. Remember, your pals and the universe will rely on your success. Hahahhahaha_!"

Waluigi finds himself in another area he opened his eyes saw the same the team from the Final Fantasy series "Whoa what happened." "We found you out cold when the crystal cube covered you." said Ninja. "Here take this it'll restore your strength." Moogle said as he handed Wally a great crystal. The tall lanky man grabs the crystal held it his strength was reset he was up on his feet the purple man saw a cavern known as the crystal cavern. Before he was about to embark "You better be careful there are enemies out there." said White Mage. "Got it." He walked towards the crystal cavern he trekked the forest through the mountains Deadeye who was on the top on one of the mountains is howling as he near the entrance a blue light glows the tall lanky man reached his finger out to the apophyllite crystal "You-you have a telipath?" he asked his voice shaking. "Follow me." Waluigi walked and followed the apophyllite crystal shows the purple man the cave "Some reason I gained strange powers from the legendary crystals beaten up enemies defeated the crystal dragon the last one I fought it was not Dark Behemoth it was the Shadow Dragon." The tall lanky man sat down "Lightburst do your thing." He said as he laid down he shut his eyes.

The clear crystal started to glow brightly Waluigi felt shaken "Come on Wally touch it." The purple man tries to move his arms as the crystal continues to glow his body is shaking his hands are put into the clear crystal "_It worked_." Waluigi blinked seriously. He then groaned a bit as he put his hand on his forehead "I must be hearing things." "Can you hear me Waluigi." He opened his eyes he can finally hear the voice of the crystal "I can hear you in my mind." "I don't think so sneak." Deadeye said. The purple man turn his head on the beast "How did you loser get in here." "Punk I ain't going to stay without a fight." "Get a load of this." "Oh this hurts!" He stomped out of here. The phenacite crystal glows and a dark vortex formed the tall lanky man flew into the vortex the unknown world has gone overdrive Waluigi was tumbling in all directions through the blue streaks the purple man could see stars "You okay." "I'm fine I felt nothing." Until he landed a strange dimension the purple clad anti-hero looked around the unknown world "This really is the crystal world." As he continued to walk "It's been hours since I arrived on this land and I've walked the whole day I need some sleep."

The tall lanky man lay down on the floor of the cave once my back is settled a dark phenacite crystals at least a ton of them but it's going to be a long week ahead.

* * *

**That's ends chapter ten. Waluigi lands in another world after he beats Deadeye. In the next chapter when the large dark stone is caught by Dark Behemoth that started the attack or is there someone lurking in the shadows? "Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks. **


	11. Crystal Cube Part 2: Faces of Darkness

**I'm back everyone. The phenacite dark stones turns into one large dark crystal and what horror awates the purple clad anti-hero. But a mysterious dark reptile stolen the dark shards and the large dark crystal he's the one in ****disguise as Dark Behemoth. I'm bring you to the eleventh chapter.**

* * *

**11: The Crystal Cube part 2: Faces of Darkness**

Around a week later inside the cavern I gather most of the phenacite dark crystals as I can and I put them in my dark overall pocket. The tall lanky man saw the rest of phenacite dark crystal turned into one large dark crystal it formed a dark vortex and starts to suck up everything in its way I couldn't stand much longer the purple man swims into the vortex. My body felt strangely as I continues to swim I shot meteors to proceed it ain't long before I arrived this strange world this time it was different.

"This is Wally… Waluigi."

The beast snickered "_Ah! Hold on a second, let me finish my masterpiece_!" Masterpiece? What…

The purple man landed onto the ground which is a secret hideout "_Right this way Waluigi. Hehehehehe_!" If I ever heard his voice again I'll tore him. Dark Behemoth was standing there "_I knew you wouldn't disappoint me but you have gotten your way_." I handed him the phenacite dark crystals "Here it is… where are the others?"

"_Oh, be patient Wally_." He said snickered again "_No need to worry, your pals are still in a metal box but I have this_." He has the large phenacite dark crystal already charged in full power showing the dark creatures he had created.

"Enough!" I shouted. Now that I knew the he's ready to concur the universe and the power of the dark force he already got the crystal did I just sacrifice the entire galaxy to save everyone? "Where's Behemoth?!" The Shadow Dragon stared at me "You mean this guy." He pointed at the beast with static electricity "Now look what you done to him?!" "Oh I was about to give him a fake crystal." "And I'll use all of your energy in order to complete my transformation." Dark Behemoth grabs the creature with his left arm "What are you going to do?" He throws him into the dark shard and it activates "No! Dark Behemoth…. I pay you back for this!" He shouted as his power drained into the shard "Hehehehe! What's the matter now, Wally?"

"A deal's a deal Dark Behe." I shouted back as I walked out "I never seeing you again. This is the last time we meet." As I shakes my fist "Oh trust me, we'll be seeing more!" He laughed. He then snaps his fingers that a mega dark shard crystal core appeared before I leave he heard me say "_Later Waluigi_." The tall lanky man exited the hideout as I swimed back. "_You better stop right there_." I knew it that was the Dark Squad's ship "_I said stop right there_." Atleci yelled. "_We know you're the one had your secret Zaghnal mentioned that he has scanned dark energy on the radar don't ever move a muscle_." Seems I got no choice. The ship landed everyone walked out of the vehicle Fenrir snarled as he points his sword at me. "You hold it right there sneak." "I might found the phenacite dark crystal from the cave it turned out it was a trap Dark Behemoth tricked me into exchange my pals I only have thirty two days left." "We arrived too late the dark crystal is already in full power they going to attack at any time." Not known that a bomb exploded. As the smoke cleared "Man it was really loud, the heck? Our ship has gotten damage." That beast must behind this then the ground rumbled as the energy from the dark shard starts to grow larger "Guys back to the ship." Atleci orders them into the star ship "Is everyone on board." said Fenrir. "But what about Waluigi." "Forget that tall lanky man shut up and drive us out of here."

They have already made it out I got to get out as well before I run even further static electric from the phenacite crystals hit me knocked onto the ground under it is also cracking another hole opened up the purple man was falling down I was transporting into another dimension With Dark Behemoth having the phenacite dark crystal he could create crystal bugs within seconds the crystal turns into a large dark lizard it was almost about the same as Behemoth but without the horns.

"At last I'm finally free now I'll concur the world." said the dark lizard. "Oh No you ain't we had an agreement on taking over the universe." said Dark Behemoth. "I have this." The creature had King Koopa's megamorph belt. "Give me that!" But the lizard punches Dark Behe and took the dark stone. Inside King Behemoth's hideout he and Ring Wyrm were thinking about taking down Dark Behe's evil army. "That lizard has those dark creatures they'll going to attack at any moment." said Ring Wyrm. "Even worse he's much more powerful than the last time he defeated him." said King Behe. The evil laughter comes none other than the large dark crystal lizard "Ah! Now look what I have done. I have created something to take over the universe. Thanks to you Wally… or should I say Waluigi. The entire world will be in my hands." "Dark Crystal minions attack." As he starts to invade the galaxy back in Dark Squad's ship "Dark Behe's back and he's stronger than ever." DK, Yoshi, Behemoth and Kritter stand there as the ship landed "Guys you all okay." "Kritter set us free from the chains any other plans." said Behemoth. "Tatanga and the others have to be ready." They got on the ship which is headed to earth. Within minutes the ship landed in Tatanga's Castle "We really need some backup around here."

The minions were already planning to steal bombs "I don't think so punks Wario's going to take them down." He said. "Koopa Kid's the name defending the castle's is my game we won't let anyone to take and use them." They battled and defeated them all at once meanwhile in DK Island King K. Rool sets to fire the cannon are activated "Cannon machine activated!" It fires towards the dark creatures but they fires back with dark beams the minions were stronger and powerful than ever. "Not even a dent?!"

* * *

**That's ends an exciting chapter. Where Waluigi gathers the dark stones on Dark Behemoth but it turns out to be a mysterious dark lizard in disguise was stolen by a large dark crystal lizard himself. In the next chapter we will find out the mysterious dark crystal lizard and we see if that Waluigi can defeat this new foe? Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story so far? "Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks. **


	12. Crystal Cube Part 3: Through the Middle

**Music is used in this chapter "Behemoth Battle" is where Waluigi takes on the large dark shard crystal lizard. Taken from Mario Sports Mix soundtrack. **

**I'm back guys. The main antagonist is revealed in this chapter. The purple clad anti-hero will encounter the dark crystal lizard and how powerful this beast be? I bring you all the twelfth chapter. And part three and the last part of the Crystal Cube.**

* * *

**12: The Crystal Cube part 3: Through the Middle**

As King Koopa Bowser fights the dark emenies "They're have gotten stronger." The Koopalings were firing the cannon at them "Give it all we got." Morton Koopa yelled. Tatanga and his minions punching the creatures "There's no match for the spaceman." As they continues to battle the enemies of the dark verse.

Inside secret hideout the shadow lizards were standing there. The large shadow lizard which is the size of a komodo dragon "Sorry to interrupt your hibernation I'm Razor and with the dark shard crystals in our hands nothing will stop us." He said. "Is the mega dark shard charges up?" asked the dark crystal lizard. "Dark Behemoth has gotten the charged mega crystal." He then uses the dark sphere it shows an image of Bowser fights the crystal creatures in seconds later it changes to shows Waluigi lies in a glowing crystal cave "That sneak defeated the Crystal Dragon before but he's no match my powerful shadow lizards." Razor said cackling evilly.

Meanwhile, inside the strange dimension which is to be a glowing crystal cavern Waluigi was lying on the floor the purple man woke up opened my eyes the light i moved my arm a bit blocking it with my hand "You were knocked out by the dark shard's energy. That's why i bought you here." said Bahamut. The tall lanky man was up on his feet "You're right Bahamut i got a long adventure ahead." said Waluigi. "There's a crystal shrine ahead where the crystal Skormoth spirit appears." The purple man decides to trek towards Crystal Shrine as i walked exited out of the glowing cavern into the forest below climbs the top of the cold icy mountains and passes the jungles as i continue once i reached the hill the shrine is just a few miles away a mega crystal lizard was roaring after came down the hill "This must be it The Crystal Shrine."

As i enter the shrine the tall lanky man looked around several crystal shards some behemoth statues that are made of stone when i got to the center a sub-specis of Behemoth "Who dares to enter the crystal shrine?" Waluigi jumped. The voice caught him off guard Bahamut knew that the beast is a sub species. "I'm Waluigi and i gained strange powers from these crystals." Thinking that is an enemy his body started shaken as Skormoth looks at the purple man his eyes are glowed "The Crystals may had bonded you these stones can felt around you." said Skormoth. Before Waluigi could do anything that he tries to step back but Skormoth asborve all of its energy into his chest as the shard crystals started to swirl into one dark shard crystal and formed a dark swirling vortex the tall lanky man gets sucking in as the dark portal getting bigger and stronger.

Inside the crystal dark world, Waluigi was lying unconscious on the floor of an arena he opened his eyes i was in a dark crystal dimension the purple man looked at his surroundings and i saw dark quartz crystals around the arena, sees a strange white glow. He then looked at the sky seeing that it was pitch black the same dark portal in the distance.

"What happened?" Waluigi said, and puts his hand on his forehead "Where in the world am i?"

"Ah you're residing in my dark world, Waluigi." said the dark crystal lizard.

The tall lanky man turned and saw the mega dark crystal lizard with red eyes. He felt the evil from the creature and steps back a bit.

"Who are you?" Waluigi asked. "You're the one who had the dark crystal minions that started the invasion?"

The dark crystal lizard smirked evilly "I'm not the Behemoth like you meant to and you ain't going to be alive much longer for me Waluigi. I did steal the dark shard planets and merged into one mega dark crystal planet i was the one who released the dark shadow creatures attacked your planet, oh and by the way i took both the dark pheniatce dark crystals and the charged dark shard crystal from Dark Behemoth. You defeated the Crystal Dragon and the Shadow Dragon before get ready to show the true dark power of the giant dark shard crystal." He said and cackled evilly as his gloves started to glow dark.

"I wiped out Crystal and the Shadow Dragon before and i'll wipe you out this time!" Waluigi yelled, as he gets into battle position "Bring it on, you fiend!"

The dark crystal lizard roars as he shot dark spheres at Waluigi but he dodged them all at once the lizard growls loudly and uses his claws at the purple man but missed and instead hits a dark crystal quartz.

"Is that all you got?" Waluigi laughed. "You can't hit Waluigi."

The dark crystal lizard uses its dark jet shoes and transforms into a crystal shard winged Behemoth and fires a dark beam at Wally, hitting him, sending him flying towards one of the quartz crystals. He then shot dark energy blasts at the tall lanky man, but Waluigi recovers form the attack and dodges them just as he rolls. The dark shard crystal lizard finishes with the Meteor spell at Waluigi, but the attack misses, and hits a crystal quartz, destroying it.

"That was extremely too close." Waluigi said, as he panted heavily. "I better be careful."

"Careful? You'll be a shardless guy in a matter of minutes." The dark crystal lizard remarked, and laughed evilly.

The dark crystal lizard then counjuned several crystal clones of dark lizards, and set them towards Waluigi, Wally uses the power of the Legendary Crystals and punches the lizards shattering them into pieces. He then charged toward Waluigi and uses the dark energy attack, making Waluigi scream in terrible.

"Keep screaming, Waluigi." the dark crystal lizard shouted, and gives him another dose of dark energy "Once i'm throught with you, Waluigi. I'll defeat King K. Rool and everyone else. You'll be very grateful."

Waluigi screams as his body getting weaker by the second when suddenly his body started shaken as the scars were healed up as the crystals began to glow.

"What's the racket of this?!" The dark crystal lizard shouted as he gave Wally another dose of dark energy but it had no effect on the purple man.

Waluigi felt the glowing crystals he uses the white beam from his hands striking the dark lizard taking damage.

"I got you now!" Waluigi said, and unleashed a powerful punch at the lizard plummeting into the ground defeated.

"I knew that i can beat you, you punk." Waluigi said, laughed.

Waluigi walked towards the dark lizard laughing even more. As the tall lanky man walked closer toward him the dark crystal lizard's red eyes glowed as he growled angry and shot a dark beam at Wally, pushing him back.

"You don't even give up will you?" Waluigi asked, laughing more "I have already beaten you!"

"That's it get ready to show my true form." The dark lizard spreads its claws widened, dark shards on its body unleashing a powerful claw attack sending Waluigi into one of the shards. The dark lizard flew towards the tall lanky man and laughed.

"I cant be defeated, Waluigi." the dark shard crystal lizard shouted. "Time to accept your fate."

He uses the dark quartz at him but Wally makes a move he grabs the quartz "What happens if you mix dark with light?" "Oh No." The creature looked up.

"Counterattack." Waluigi punches the quartz hard at the dark shard crystal lizard he then uses his fists at full power at the lizard defeated. The purple man landed on the ground.

"Yeah! Waluigi's the winner."

Waluigi knew that it was a lizard like creature, with several crystal shards appeared to be dark energy. The beast was a dark shard crystal lizard, with dark glowing gloves on his hands, its dark jet shoes inside its claws can hit the ground, massive dark crystal quartz on its back, and a powerful tail can smash an enemy in its way. Waluigi then walked towards the dark lizard, as he gets up and groaned.

"The shards are reseted and now you see my true face!" The dark crystal lizard said, growling.

"Thats right, fiend!" Waluigi replied, as he glared the large dark shard crystal lizard. "Now, tell me who you are."

The dark shard crystal lizard stands and smirked "My name is Dark Redeye, and i'm an interdimensional beast. I'm the one who released the crystal minions from the dark verse to attack your planet and sent the Crystal and Shadow Dragon to eliminate you!"

"And is that you want?" Waluigi asked.

"What i really want is to destroy the universe and once these dark crystals are large and strong enough soon the galaxy will be in the hands. But first i'll get the great glowing crystal quartz. Then i'll have the gateway to the unknown world." Dark Redeye replied, and laughed.

"The great glowing crystal quartz and the unknown world? What's that?"

"You battle is far from over, and still had the minions all want to settle the score with you, Waluigi. And its just the beginning the dark crystal creatures will stop you if they don't, then we shall meet again."

"You're aren't going nowhere, fiend! I'll finish you off!" Waluigi said, as he gets ready to finish the beast once and for all.

"So long, Waluigi! If you destroy the dark crystal creatures, we'll meet again." Dark Redeye snaps his fingers.

The large dark shard turns back into clear and Waluigi's body started to shaken he glimps a vision that the great crystal invasion has started by Dark Redeye. Within seconds he was back in the glowing crystal cave.

"What happened to you?" Bahamut asked.

"I'm okay Bahamut I was in a dark crystal world i know the one who is behind everything."

"Really? Who is behind this?"

"A interndimensional beast who goes by the name Dark Redeye." Waluigi replied. "He's more powerful than any creature i have ever seen."

Meanwhile, at Crocodile Isle, King K. Rool is prepares the cannon when Klump rushed in "I received a word from Tatanga that the crystal creatures is no other than Dark Redeye." He said. "He's the one the created the minions." Back in Waluigi Island, Reaver is searching for the tall lanky man Kritter find a dark glowing crystal "I found something." He said. He grabs the crystal from the green kremling "Powersurge crystals who created these stones?" "And i know the one Dark Redeye." Behemoth said. "I'm getting so sick and tired of these pests." DK yelled.

Inside Dark Redeye's lair, the crystal minions saw Dark Redeye appeared right in front of them "What are we going to do now, master?" asked Dark Leader one. "Waluigi now know you are." "Hold it you guys. But i think its time to take on a new level."Dark Redeye said. "Waluigi fight someone of his past." He then uses his dark magic on the mega crystal sphere they then saw an image of the other glowing crystals. "Yes, yes, yes the glowing crystals soon we'll get them we be unstoppable." Dark Redeye said, cackle evilly.

* * *

**End of chapter ****twelve. Waluigi had defeated the dark crystal creator himself, the evil and powerful Dark Redeye who is behind the invasion. Do you think Waluigi will stop Dark Redeye's plans to destroy the universe and what does he have planned for the glowing crystals? Tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far. Also this is the first appearance of Bahamut.**

**Dark Redeye: He's an interdimseional beast lizard like creature, and the mastermind that is behind everything, he wants nothing in his way. He is a large dark shard crystal lizard, with extreme dark glowing gloves on his hands, massive dark crystal quartz on its back. He can create dark minions and powersurge dark crystals. He strives a mysterious stone known as the great glowing crystal. His attacks include deadly dark magic, powerful beam breath, cast Meteor, strong claws and dark jet shoes to fly. When the dark shards are charged up he can use dark energy. His ability is can turn into pure evil. **

**"Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks. **


	13. Rival Brodside

**I'm back again guys. With the main antagonist's identity is revealed. After Waluigi freed Luigi from the darkness. A mysterious creature rises as Mo-Hog, Gloat Hog and Rouge Hog attacked DK Island.** **I'll bring you all to the thirteenth chapter.**

* * *

**13: Rival Brodside**

Mario, Luigi, Koopa Kid and Wario are stting outside Peach's Castle unaware that Waluigi has gained mysterious powers from the crystals, battled the main beast. The bros really forget it even Wario was on the stairs near the entrance about the attack nor the invasion as well in fact Luigi knew that hes a seen his rival in the eight race vs match in Mario Kart. Koopa Kid was playing the marbles while Mario was cleaning the windows.

"One day Waluigi i'll beat you in a tennis match to show you who's the real number one." Luigi said. Looking at the picture of he, Wally and the rest of the racers making their way towards the finish line. "I'll show you not to the mess with the green plumber."

"Will you now?" said a mysterious voice who is behind him. "Well there's more than a match." "Who the racket are you guys. Show yourself!" said Koopa Kid. The dark lizards were standing right in front of them with evil grins in their faces. "We came to get one of you to bring before our master."

"You guys are not going to get us so save the capturing for later and get out now!" Koopa Kid and Mario shouted. Luigi didn't say a thing gets kicked by on of the lizards Wario watched as the lizards grabs Luigi and tied him up "Nice Work you two. Dark Redeye is gonna see this." "You better let him go this instant." said Wario. The lizards punched Wario in the chest they were already fled Koopa Kid and Mario got him up. "These guys were tougher than i thought." "Even worse they gotten my brother." Inside the dungeon of Dark Redeye's lair, Luigi was unconscious on the floor "What do you want fiend." said Luigi. "I want you to join me and the rest of the creatures, Luigi." Dark Redeye said. "Oh No i'll never join you! Do you hear me!" "You have gotten no choice but to use the dark purple crystals. And i got something else planned for you." The dark crystal uses the dark energy on Luigi screams as the dark quartz turning his normal self into a dark self.

"What is my mission, master?" "Your mission is to face Waluigi in an one on one battle." As he uses his dark magic opened a portal to Waluigi's Island. Meanwhile in Waluigi Island a dark swirling vortex opens up Luigi came out and starts destroying everything however a race that is about to start in Waluigi Staduim was postponed as another vortex opened up Waluigi steps out seeing that his Island is under attack.

"Waluigi we meet again." Luigi said. "You defeated me at the race before, now i shall kill you in the hands of my master."

"I know that Luigi is not evil." Waluigi said, walking towards his rival. "We may be rivals but we don't fight each other."

"Forget it purple man." Luigi replied coldly. "The green plumber you know is gone. I have taken his place."

Before Waluigi could say is that he gets hit by one of the attacks Luigi has fired the tall lanky man started charging towards his rival shot beams at the green plumber but dodged then all. "Time to give everything i got!" Waluigi said as he uses his hands to glow and fires a white beam at Luigi "Beaten by that tall lanky man i got rusty!"

Koopa Kid, Mario and Wario were shocked as they watched Luigi fell onto the ground. Mario got him in the nick of time. "Luigi you all right." Mario said. "Oh what happened." "You were in control of Dark Redeye." said Wario. His eyes are widened. "Wally will explain." Koopa Kid replied.

Waluigi told the four that Dark Redeye was behind all of this and he's the one who created the dark crystals. He orders them to attack and they were coming back.

Back in Dark Redeye's lair one of the lizards were watching through the dark sphere much to their overall disgust.

"Grrrr! I hate these punks. They're got to be defeated."

"Well don't agree me. Now it's time to show the wrath of the Electric Hog Trio." Rouge Hog, Mo-Hog and Gloat Hog are standing there and they want revenge against Waluigi for defeating Bloat-Hog. "I'm ready to get that tall lanky man." said Gloat Hog.

"Okay you three." Dark Redeye said, pointing them toward the sphere shows Waluigi, Mario, Wario, Luigi and Koopa Kid are outside "You guys want revenge on the tall lanky man. But first you destroy DK Island." Dark Redeye said, as a dark portal opened. They agreed and they went to DK Island. "Your game is finally over Waluigi. Your life and this world will soon come to an end." Mo-Hog said.

"Waluigi let's chat!" Wario said angrily. The purple man saw Wario was mad that he thinks he walks towards his brother. "Wario, please. I was the one has gained mysterious powers from these crystals." Waluigi said as his body started to shaken. "Oh yeah i got a word from Koopa Kid that several weeks ago that he saw that glow." Mario said. "Mario enough already!" Wario said. "Yoshi told me that you hit Donkey Kong." His eyes are started to turn yellow.

As the strange crystal glowed brighter knocking the tall lanky man out unconscious as the strange white glow out of the stone and into Waluigi's body. A mysterious monster this time a Behemoth-like creature like Dark Redeye but it's even stronger and more powerful than ever. The mysterious crystal that is glowing and it merges into one large dark luminescent crystal and it formed a dark vortex.

Waluigi was pulled into the vortex as it get bigger and larger he was in the same area when he last battled Dark Redeye the Behemoth-like creature it's stronger and more powerful than the other one the purple man deafeted Dark Redeye before "Game Over punk. I can beat you easily." Waluigi said. The beast started runs toward Waluigi but he punched but no effect on the creature "Man! That guy was tougher than i thought." The creature uses its claw on Wally knewing that his life gonna to end as the beast fired a dark atomic breath at the tall lanky man he was defeated by at the hands of Darkeye. Covered with bruises and scars Waluigi tries to stand "You're ani't going nowhere sneak." Darkeye said.

Waluigi was barely up on his feet he gets knocked out by the mysterious crystal as the glow continued when suddenly he heard a mysterious voice he called Donkey Kong. Mario. Luigi. Anyone. "_Oh No! I knew something like this happened."_ Waluigi thought. The voice is in Waluigi's mind. He knewing that something what was going to happen next and then a bright flash of light this caught the purple man in the eye he tried to scream but he couldn't. As the mysterious light gets brighter the tall lanky man was awestruck as he wails in pain. Okay Waluigi you were severely burned "_What the? Who is this get it off my head_. _Hold it. Is that the mysterious crystal_?" "You passed out and severely injured." Behemoth King said."You finally awake Wally. Zaghnal brought you here while you were knocked out." White Mage said. The tall lanky man saw KingBehe and the team "Now i knew that Darkeye and his minions are after the light blue crystal. Legends said that when all of the light crystals come together to form the master crystal." "Where's Levathian?" Waluigi asked shaken. "He sacrificed himself after everyone else had to regroup." said Alteci. The purple man looked up "This is getting even serious Waluigi." said Moogle. He then reached his dark overalls grabs the great crystal as he suddenly had a flashback.

* * *

_**Sports Mix **_**_Tournament_**

_The asteroid came crashing down Toad who was watering the flowers rushes in saw the shard it broke into four pieces these crystals were known as the Sports Crystals realizing that Donkey Kong and the gang decided to play the matches. Waluigi and DK beats Bowser and Jr. in Hockey, The Mario Bros beats the princesses in Basketball, everyone else played Dodgeball and Volleyball. By the last mach came the Star Ship flies in Space. The Final Fantasy team was beaten by Donkey Kong and Waluigi. With DK left the tall lanky man grabs the last crystal. The crystals merges one dark crystal and it formed a dark vortex. The dark portal was taking him into an another world where the purple beast known as the Behemoth came this it roars all around the area DK came and they fought the creature. Behemoth was defeated as the crystal turns into rainbow the Star Ship is powered back on thanks to Waluigi and Donkey Kong. Arriving back home He and Donkey knows that teamwork but DK decides to give the crystal to Waluigi._

_(__**Back to the **__**Present**__)_

* * *

_Me_anwhile in an abandoned warehouse a unknown group of beasts known as the Dark Destroyers are also planning to get the shards as well. Back at DK Island the Hogs have already attacking the Island Dread Kong, Karate Kong, Ninja Kong and Sumo Kong battled the hogs soon they were defeated. Meanwhile at Dark Redeye's lair he and his minions were shocked as Darkeye beats the purple man seeing this he snarled as he uses his dark magic at the sphere. "Getting rid of that sneak is my job." Dark Redeye shouted. "And it'll be the end of you." Darkeye said as he grabs the dark lizard and held it. Dark Redeye screams as the energy asborve into Darkeye.

Back in Waluigi Island, DK and the others realized that even the brown ape was worried about Wally "Thoughts eh Donkey." said Yoshi. The ape sighed "No it's not that Yoshi. It's just that." said Donkey Kong. "We'll get through this." Yoshi said. "Yoshi."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter thirteen. After the Kongs saved the Island from the Hog Trio Waluigi was beated by Darkeye and bought by King Behemoth and the others. This is the first appearances of the Dark Destroyers and Darkeye. **

**Darkeye: He has the same props as Dark Redeye but stronger and much more powerful than ever. He uses the same attacks like Dark Redeye but with different abilities. **

**Dark Destroyers: A group of beasts, led by Arkthros. Their main target is to get the shards. But they also can wipe out enemies as well. **

**"Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks.**


	14. Mysterious Crystal Part I

**I'm back again guys. Darkeye is now their new leader of the lizard minions. The Dark Destroyers are going to get the mysterious dark crystal. A mysterious light crystal is hidden somewhere and what really is the light crystals be? You'll have to find out in part one. This will be a two-parter chapter. I'll bring you all to the fourteenth chapter.**

* * *

**14: The Mysterious Crystal Part I **

In the crystal cavern Waluigi was lying there as his strength is reset again the scars are gone "It's about time these crystals healed me up." said Waluigi. "What is the mysterious crystal?" "These fragments of the mysterious light crystals are hidden around the area. Once they are placed it merges into the light master crystal." said Ninja. The tall lanky man sets out to find all seven of the mysterious light crystals.

A dark swirling vortex appeared in the strange dimension the Dark Destroyers came out of the portal "Guys now we know what to do we got to get the dark crystals before Darkeye does." said Arkthros. "If they find us we'll be out." said Rockeye. The purple man finds two light crystals "I found these two light crystals and there are five more to go." He dashed off to find the rest of the strange light crystals. They also found the dark crystals "Now that we got them all." "Oh No you ain't that dark crystals belong to us." "How did you guys get in here." "We came from the other side and were not leaving with that dark crystal. After them!" "Too little too late reptile leaders." Sneaky said. "At last the dark crystal is mine. With this shard it'll transform into Dragon Chaos he will shake the earth and flood the world with chaos." Arkthros said laugh evilly.

Waluigi treks on throughout the land searching the reaming of the crystals he find two more of the light crystals. That makes four of the mysterious light crystals the last three are far behind. "_Oh No it's that same voice again. What do you want with me this time_?" He turned and saw the crystal shard in awe distracted by his thoughts "_You see this shard here. The four light crystals that you got them Waluigi_." "_Hold on when these light stones somehow i grab them i gained of its power_." "_You remember you had the Legendary Crystals and that shaking sensation when you touched the crystals_." "_Eh. I think you're probity right_." "_Now go and find the last three of the mysterious crystals_." The purple man heads out.

Croco was walking as well he saw the last three of the light crystals he noticed that they were on the ground "What was that strange glow that woke me up." The purple crocodile before he went even further where suddenly the creature it went straight for him out of nowhere the beast gets punched by the tall lanky man with the creature dead Croco knew that Wally saved his life "I got the last of these light stones." said Croco as he handed the crystals to Waluigi. The light crystals all of them formed into the master crystal as it glowed brightly. "The master light crystal. It's powerful than any other crystal." Waluigi grabs the light crystal as it glowed even brighter. Croco was awestruck "Waluigi i'm joining you and the rest of the guys to battle the darkness." "And light will always overcome the dark force!" Waluigi shouted.

Meanwhile in Waluigi Island, as the skies filled with meteors Kritter runs for cover "Guys! Meteors headed towards not just this Island but it'll strike this planet in a matter of seconds." As the asteroids raining down destorying eveything in its path "Where in the world are you Wally? " DK said. Bowser watches the meteor shower through the telescope knowing that its about to get worse. Koopa Kid was awestuck as the meteors transforms into bizzarre creatues he ran towards the three, the princesses told them that they're heading towards Koopa's Castle, Kong Isle.

The dark shard itself transforms into Dragon Chaos as it flew off and roars as he rises. Back at Dark Redeye's lair which is suppose to be Darkeye's base the lizard minions were snarling as the enemies have the dark crystal as it powered up. An fercious group of dragons are ready to concur the world. "They already have the crystals." Nidhogg said. "We show the fury power of the beasts." Hraesvelgr said. "The power will be ours! Soon everyone will face the utlmate nightmare!" Tiamat and Ratatoskr shouted. They roared and laugh evilly.

As the two walked back the tall lanky man saw The Legendary mothercrystal as his eyes are widened although he felt weird as the meteor crystals when one of them came crashing down on top of him "Croco! You get the others to safety. Go on without me!" "But Waluigi." "Go!" He shouted. As the energy of the meteor crystal covers the purple clad plumber as his body started shaking. The purple crocodile told them "We got no time the asteroids are about to hit the area." As soon the meteor had got into him his vision went black. He couldn't move as the images flooded throughout his mind everything started quicker until the images stopped then he groaned.

"What the?" The purple man noticed that these crystals told Wally that something big is coming, something stronger that is about to happen. Waluigi ignored this however that 'something big' is going to be. The tall lanky man then gotten headaches whenever the galaxy is in danger Midgardsormr spoke him in a vision that he had the legendary crystals he has already gathered but also has strange magic as well.

"That lanky man killed that dragon he no match for me." Ultima Fury said. He then turned to Dark Hazard and the rest of the final and the superbosses as they laugh evilly.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter fourteen. Waluigi finds all seven of the mysterious light crystals with Croco's help. Meanwhile, Koopa Kid saw the space rocks turns into strange monstrous creatures as they started to attack. Do you think the purple clad anti-hero will handle the power of the master light crystal? Leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far? First appearances of Croco and Dragon Chaos. **

**Here's a look of Dragon Chaos and get a good feel about him and what magic it'll use. **

**Dragon Chaos: A blue green dragon unlike Dark Redeye but stronger and much more powerful than any other beast. He uses deadler magic but with different abitlies. He can use Gigaflare, Blizzaga, Thundaga, and Darkga.**

**"Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks.**


	15. Mysterious Crystal Part II

**I'm back again guys. After the meteors slams the planet While Koopa Kid and everyone plans to stop the creatures. Waluigi collected all of the light crystals but the Dark Forces are looking for him. I'll bring you all to the fifteenth chapter.**

* * *

**15: The Mysterious Crystal Part II**

Croco fled in time as the meteors smashing the area he shields them as they took cover backing away he explains them after hearing the story that the Dark Force has already covered the dark crystals and its dark energy making them more powerful than ever as the dark energy countuines to fully charge hearing this that the group heads out. Koopa Kid and the others are planning to stop the creatures. "Okay guys this what we're going to do." They gather of the master plan. "Okay is everyone what know to do." As they agreed with Koopa Kid. "Let's build a crystal machine." Kritter said. "Great idea Kritter." said Wario. "Operation get Wally back is a go!" Right before they start Croco stands there "First of all what are you doing here gator." DK said. After he explains Kritter and everyone that the dark crystals already charged.

As Waluigi he felt his eyes widened as the strange crystal glows he already loses his gloves revealing blue-green crystal marks on his hands as his eyes already turned blue. The energy from the asteroid started to make its way into him he couldn't see anything all around him he move barley he gets up slowly still shaken the tall lanky man stands slowly "_I don't get it everyone is thinking that i'm gone_?" Waluigi thought. "_I know that your pals are have other plans_." "_Good thing that I still got all of the mysterious light crystals_?" "_The reason why that you're here is you were already got all of the mysterious light crystals. Now that you going have to use that light shard in times of need_." "_You better get going the Dark Forces are already searching for you_." The tall lanky man starts walking little did he know that Cyclops stands there "Once this world get into darkness no one will stop the Dark Forces."

Waluigi sleeps only he got up in an instant by sound of glass breaking Dark Dragon came "You one of the Dark Forces!" He shouted. "I have found you Waluigi. Cyclops asked me have to bring you to the Dark glowing crystal you're a threat to it Wally." said Dark Dragon. "You know my every single move it doesn't mean that you bet not get me." "You'll be a crystal less weakling in a matter of seconds." The beast starts charging towards the purple man as it roars smashes him sending the tall lanky man onto a wall. Waluigi tries to get up but the extremely pain is making him back onto the ground "That tall lanky guy is nothing but a figure plump." "Enough of this attack now bring him to the dark shard." Dark Dragon move closely toward the purple man grinned he refuses as the dark shard transforms into a phoenix-like creature "Prepare to die lanky man!" It screeches at least to the purple man. He stands screams before charges to the creature suddenly a ancient dragon roars as the two clashed each other the beast grabs Wally as the dragon uses flare attack on the phoenix defeated as it turns back into a crystal as it glows.

The beast casts a spell on the lanky man "Breathe." He groaned a bit as his eyes blinked "I don't know where to a stand a this." "Legendary Defender welcome." "Rehemut's the name." the ancient dragon said. "Hold everything this guy is more dangerous as is." Atleci said. "Atleci that's enough. We got work ahead." The Guardian Forces were standing there behind staring at the tall lanky man "I know this doesn't sound bad but i heard strange voices came in my head i think it was all of the crystals they also speaks to me." Waluigi said in confusion. "Waluigi what these shards say to you?" Minotaur asked. "I don't know i think it was-" He gets cut off by sudden noise disturbed his thoughts.

Meanwhile in Waluigi Island, the green Kremling and the crew are done building the machine "Its finally finished guys." Kritter said. "The better we get the purple man the sooner we fast." Then a metal hammer smashes the machine "Oh i know where that hammer comes from, repiltile minions." "Thats dark Kremilings to you." "Can't you see we're in the middle of something." DK said."These guys knew we were building a crystal machine." "Don't let these fools grab that crystal!" Koopa Kid shouted. The attack of good and evil clashes again. "Where's the machine go?" "They got it and they took the crystals with them." They stole all of the sports mix crystals from the box even know the weapons are still safe and destroyed the crystal machine. "How dare they!" Kritter yelled. "I'm sorry Kritter." "That was our only chance to get the lanky man back." The green Kremiling growls. "That crystal was the main power of the Star Ship."

Krash and the miners were digging up for crystals while searching for these stones Krash finds a glowing stone "No Krash don't grab that crystal that stone may contain." Kaspat said. The other miners were shocked "Everyone get out the mine is about to collapse!" Krash shouted. Everyone is out despite of this the reaming Kremilings went Kosha and Krash sees this they runs toward Waluigi Island.

Waluigi placed his hand on the crystal it glowed like never before instead it glowed white so bright his eyes are about to blind tried to escape the white around him everything went black. The world Waluigi woke he was in there was nothing all around him the tall lanky man as the white dust powder he never had a headache this bad "_I knew something like this happened. I never felt mysterious_." The lanky man was dumbfounded "_Get ready light warrior the time is now_." "Wha..." "_An evil is far greater then Wart_." "Uhh...Uhh.." The Crystal countuined as Wally never spoken. "_Hold it_. _What do you mean_." Out of nowhere the light ball came in front of him he was shocked and awestruck "What the!?" His eyes are widened "Whoa. Am i inside the crystal?" "Bingo. As you can see these crystals they had mysterious and strange powers." The lanky man scratches his neck as he bends down on his knees "How? What?" Suddenly he felt something on him "Waaaah! Aaaaah! Why!"

"_Waluigi this is where i drew the line_." _Donkey Kong cut in harshly_. "_No! I'm okay DK and i'm not you partner!" Waluigi shouted. "Yes you are Wally. You're not fine even then we saved the Island from the Kremiling King many times." The brown ape handed over the crystal ball "You better take this." He taunted as he runs into the jungles. The tall lanky man watched DK run. "Yeah!" He shouted. _

_Then, there was a distant roar. A terrible white light about to engulf Mystical Island as it spreads ever and ever all-cousming sphere. Waluigi's eyes widened in shocked as strong winds toppled trees he decides to took cover but the white light soon engulfed East Island as shock waves knocked him off his feet "Ay! Whoa-oh-oh-oh!" Seconds later, cataclysmic explosions tear apart the land. "DK!" He screamed. The purple man fell from the clouds and into the darkness. _

The tall lanky man blinked as he looked up "You coming along?" At first he thought was he's standing there "Yeah." Then created Donkey Kong's Treetop Temple they walked it like the crystal destroyed during the cataclysm. He knew that this day would come he saw the tallest towers know as the Crystal Tower the lanky man decided to take the hike to the tower "You're inside the crystal with the power of the crystals." The tall lanky man blinked "The crystal." The white glow started to blind him. "Oh No." Before he could finish the white glow completely blinding him.

Waluigi woke up he knew how his head hurt but how long he was out for? Days? Weeks? Months? "I really glad that you're finally awake." Moogle said. The lanky man laughed a bit. "_I'm shocked that you know._" Wally noticed that the voice from the glowing crystal he shut his eyes and focused on his thoughts. _Am i right? _

"_You got it. When you are ready to use the crystal._" The purple man noticed that he decides to take the trek to the Crystal Tower "I say that let's head off a little adventure?"

The Dark Stone Core had its own dark energy ready to cover the darkness as a mysterious beast that looks like Chaos but its dark has shard energy all over its body. "You will learn Waluigi."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Waluigi awakens after he mysteriously went inside the Crystal. As of Kritter and the rest of the group search another crystals in order to power the ship and rebuild the machine. The Dark Stone Core is already about to unleash the fury. Leave a review know what you think of the story so far? **

**Read and "Gimme Reviews!" Until Then later folks. **


	16. Trek to the Crystal Tower

**Music is used in this chapter "Destiny" Taken from Final Fantasy XII soundtrack. **

**I'm back again guys. After an devasting escape from the Forces of Evil. Waluigi sets off to the Crystal Tower but Dharak have other plans. I'll bring you all to the sixteenth chapter.**

* * *

**16: The Trek to the Crystal Tower **

Waluigi was asleep only heard in instant an air horn from Moogle he shakes his head. The tall lanky man got up thinks that looking around "Something Wrong?" "Nothing. We're ready to go." As they were about to start to hike. "Well seems like someone is back from the inside." said none other than Ninja. The others are standing there "Moogle even if these crystals I still use these powers. I got to as even if I'm ready for anything." "Now that's the Waluigi I know." "Wally can you inform us about these shards." They walked out as everyone went outside the lanky man stands there and as he about to trek the tower they about to head out.

"Before you two take off. First I must give Waluigi something." "Ever since the three on three basketball tournament the time is now even know that is." As he about to hand out a crystal toward the lanky man everyone were thinking that it might be a trap. "Don't use it Wally." Croco said. Waluigi grabs the crystal in an instant his eyes glow blue "Oh Yeah." Then he noticed that he was ready to go. Within minutes they went out.

"That pesky lanky man had beaten me before but he'll face me in round two this time it'll be even more powerful and with that he'll had to pay the price." Dark Redeye said. In disguise as Crystal Dharak "Minions you guys jacked the tower." The crystal creatures were standing there responded as they headed toward the tower. Waluigi was not far from the crystal tower "This must be it the Crystal Tower man its going to be a long way up." As he went into the tower the minions were waiting there "You guys that are trying to block the way well I can beat all of you in no time." After many floors throughout the tower and battling enemies that far the lanky man reached the top of the tower.

Kritter and the others are gave up searching the crystals that "Its no use guys." The Kongs did find another crystal this time it was larger "I thinking that shard will work." Dread Kong said. "Let's get it back." As the four grabbed it was glowing "Okay guys keep up with these glowing crystals." Klump said. They continued they were shocked as it operated the ship. Instead it turns dark and a force that is so powerful it unleashed beams "Dread now look what you done it that crystal turned dark." Kritter, DK, Yoshi and everyone else but Krusher were sucked into the large shard. "It got King Koopa but not the Koopalings." Krusher said. "Don't mind about me I dug my way deep in the hole." The Kremlings watched as the crystal floats.

The beast growled "That pink nosed punk has already gotten through the tower. But there's no way to stop me." "Whoa it isn't that amazing." As he went down to the first floor the lanky man started shaken as a grand crystal glowed "You're the one who that heard in my thoughts." "_You got all of the crystals that is the ulmate power to defeat Crystal Dharak._" "What. These Dark Forces are planning to use a destructive shard." Croco, Krusher and the rest of the crew arrived to the tower "The reason I find these Legendary Crystals for a reason is that it could cast magic and everything."

They all went inside and Waluigi decides to tell the story, starting the night he was walking in his Island as a crystal fell from the sky crashed onto him he has gotten mysterious powers unfortunately King Koopa and their plans were shattered as dark swirling vortex opened as dark creatures started to attack the places including DK Island. Donkey Kong was so mad that he felt the energy from the shards threw him Yoshi gets the brown ape up. After encountering Behemoth and the stronger King Behemoth, The tall lanky man went his adventure finding the other Legendary Crystals were in Seaside Hill, DK Pass, the asteroid belt and Salty Sea. Bowser was beaten by the crystal dragon, the monster that was released by Dharak. The more Waluigi told Croco, Krusher, Ninja, White Mage, Black Mage and Moogle, the more their eyes widened shocked their expressions become. Lastly Wally battled and fought the evil Crystal Dharak.

"You were right, Waluigi!" Krusher said. "That story is unbelievable." "Oh No. You really went through the darkness." Croco said. "Seems like we better hurry DK and everyone are trapped in that dark shard." said Moogle. "By the way I got to get some sleep." The lanky man however went into hibernation. "_Waluigi are you here?_" DK asked. "_I couldn't even see myself." "Donkey Kong what are you doing here. I can hear you." Waluigi said. "Are you dead. Even I'm dead." "First of all no and no. That dark crystal has gotten you, Yoshi and everyone into total darkness." "You were nearly knocked me out Wally. Wait till I'll get my hands on that beast." "I'll do my best to set you all free. Soon as I beat Dharak." "We can't start another adventure without you." "Hang in there Donkey. I'll get back to you one way or another." Waluigi said. "Thanks Waluigi." DK said. "You really are a true hero." _Waluigi woke up into reality.

"Now's our chance to get that dark crystal." Rockeye said. "Oh No not today you not!" Klump said. The Kremlings were stand guard in front of Waluigi's box. As they looked sense the evil inside the shard "Kremlings. Once we're through with you." They fought while Sneaky grabs the box opened it was empty. "Fouled again there is nothing in it!" "We did got the large dark crystal Dharak will be seeing this." Not far from his Mansion a old Kremling know as Kranky what appears to be holding a light magic crystal in another box "Now I know it's the time to call of the crystal." Kranky said. He then opened the basement door Kritter and the others got out "Thanks for getting this out of the mess." DK said. "No problem Donkey Kong. I came just in time." "What how did you guys escape?" "You all got the crystal but not us leave this place and never come back." "We've got unfinished business to settle." Crystal Dharak had the large dark crystal "You guys have done well once this shard is powerful enough it'll transform into something more sinister." Crystal Dharak said in a cold tone.

* * *

**End of chapter sixteen. Uh Oh it seems like the Dark Forces may have gotten away with the large crystal. Their master plan is to ****destroy everyone and everything.**** Donkey Kong and everyone have made a daring escape thanks to Kranky. Leave a review to what you think of the story so far. "Gimme Reviews!" Later skaters.**


	17. Call of the Crystal

**Music is used in this chapter "Perfect Chaos Revival" is when Waluigi battles the Dark Forces and the first phase of Crystal Dharak. Taken from Sonic Generations soundtrack. **

**I'm back again guys. The Dark Forces have succeeded in retrieving the crystal. Waluigi is ready to take down the creatures. But first Kranky has something extremely powerful. I'll bring you all to the seventeenth chapter.**

* * *

**17: Call of the Crystal**

Krusher and the crew were shocked that after they were heard "I got a bad feeling about this." Waluigi said. The lanky man was about to gathering up items as he possibly can. Even he know the dark crystal is far extremely powerful "You all stay I heading there solo." As he about to head out Kranky showed up, but not before he gave him something that in the advantage to destroy Crystal Dharak. "Waluigi you have shown much strength you truly became hero the Legendary Crystals gave you amazing powers. Right now, Crystal Dharak has the threat to not to destroy Waluigi's Island, but the entire world." "I understand Kranky. I got to stop Dharak before it's too late." Waluigi said to the old Kremling.

"I know Waluigi. That's why I give you something to win this fight." Kranky said. "Please follow me." The green Kremling has a box. He followed him towards the cave. Inside a dark cave he saw a glowing sharded crystal that is in front of him as he opened it revealing a light magic crystal Wally was awestruck "Whoa is that the sharded crystal?" "It is indeed. All you have to do is to put your hand on the shard." He could felt the energy from the crystal and into his body "I felt stronger than ever." The light crystal then shot a beam towards Waluigi giving him all a massive amount of light magic absorbing it's energy onto the purple plumber. "This is so amazing!" He swims towards the Dark Core.

The main lair of Crystal Dharak and saw the large dark crystal "That crystal will transform." A dark evil voice said. "Your world will suffer the wrath of the darkness." Which causes the core to shaken. "You're managed to defeated my minions, destroyed powerful monsters but you cannot defeat a beast." Crystal Dharak said. "You are wrong Dharak." Waluigi said. "Well take that to the Forces." Arkthos, Sneaky and the rest of the losers "It'll be a payback time." "Revenge will be ours lanky man!" "Bring it on guys." Taking out their weapons. "Prepare for the ultimate nightmare Waluigi!" They started charging toward the purple man Waluigi shot orbs at the Dark Forces "Is that all you got?" "Not a chance!" Sneaky casted flare while Fury used shockwave the lanky man dodged one but he was hit by flare spell Krusher came and punched Fury as he, Arkthos and Sneaky onto the ground. "You guys not to mess with the Kremling." Krusher said. "Up to face you old enemy?" They growled and runs toward Krusher but he tripped and punched them again as he chained them up. "I'll send the Dark Forces to the Kingdom you go stop Crystal Dharak." Krusher said.

But before he about to battle Dharak, Dragon Chaos roared as the ground started to shook "Some lizard you can't stop me." The beast roars the lanky man grabs hold the creature but as it breathe fire he casted thunder on the creature it roars loudly as it faded into nothing. Crystal Dharak smirked evilly the crystal glowed dark "So you got new tricks." Crystal Dharak responded. "I'm ready to end this once and for all!" Waluigi shouted. "Prepare for terror unlike any you have ever know, Waluigi! Your worst nightmare will be a bloody reality!" Crystal Dharak replied, getting ready for the final battle. "It's on again, Dharak!"

Waluigi was standing face to face with the evil Crystal Dharak and dodged razor sharp claws Dark Behemoth appeared standing on two legs roared "Seems like I've done for." The lanky man eyeing on the Behemoth they clashed each other it casted magic on him Waluigi retained with meteor the behemoth knocked out and vanishes. "What!? How is even possible!" Crystal Dharak shouted. "That's because the power of light shielded me from you attacks." Waluigi said, as he charged back into battle. "Ultma Blast!" Dharak yelled. "Prepare for the end!" He cast a dark vortex Waluigi started running but the portal was strong it sucked him. "I'm getting tired of your annoying games. It's time to I showed you the true terror and power of the dark crystal!" He yelled. "Perhaps I underestimated you stand no chance against my second form." He transformed into a crystal King Behemoth. "Here I go again."

Waluigi can sense Crystal Dharak's second form "Game Over Crystal Dharak!" Waluigi said. "You're finished." He charged to Dharak as he grab a crystal as it charged enough energy he throws at Crystal Dharak roaring in pain. "You crystals are no match for me. You think as stupid as you look!" He started pure blue fire he shot at him but he blasted back with blue mega flare. "You think that you beaten me by pure fantasy!" Crystal Dharak said, as he completely healed himself up. "Now that shall you deal with me and all the power of the darkness!" Waluigi was in awe as Crystal Dharak transformed into it's ultimate form a large monstrous sharded dragon.

"I got to fight him. I got to beat him or my world will be destroyed! I can't let that happened." Waluigi said. Dharak then blasted him by his dark-like fire breath, the lanky man was seemingly terrible by the flames. "You'll pay for that." As he about to slash the beast Crystal Dharak slashed him with full force.

* * *

**That ends of an exciting chapter seventeen. Uh Oh Cliffhanger. Waluigi has just defeated Crystal Dharak's first and second forms. Crystal Dharak just transformed into his true form crystal sharded dragon. Do you think he'll ever survive the firey attack, will his power of the light defeat Crystal Dharak's evil once and for all and save the universe? Leave a review what you think of the story so far? "Gimme Reviews!" Later folks.**


	18. Light of the Crystal Core

**Music is used in this last chapter "Omnis Lacrima (boss)" is when Waluigi battles the second and last phase of Crystal Dharak. And "Summon" Taken from Final Fantasy XV soundtrack. **

**I'm back again guys. Things have started to take a turn for the worse for Waluigi in his final showdown against Crystal Dharak he's in his final form. Can he beat this monster with the power of the crystal and save everyone? I'll bring you all to the epic eighteenth chapter.**

* * *

**18: Light of the Crystal Core **

Crystal Dharak is seen towering above a raging inferno of flames below him "Burn you miserable flames burn. Until there is nothing left of them." As he continued to burning the area with his fire breath Crystal Dharak started the crystal glowed dark completely as the world is about to die. "The universe is begnning to die, only seconds there be nothing left." A light orb apperared he been hit by that blast that attack comes from no other than Waluigi "What! You legendary crystal bearer should reduce to ashes!" Crystal Dharak roared angrly. "It's easy to avoid your attack you manic!" Waluigi said, laughing. "That's it now I'm through with you lanky man." The beast cast dark magic large enough to "Oh No I got get outta here." He throws it onto the floor. He runs faster "There's nowhere else to go you're helpless Waluigi." Crystal Dharak said in a dark tone. "There's no hope for your world now."

Waluigi then slid on the floor as he tapped the powers of the crystal and a crystal meteor formed "Your fate is sealed. Enter the gates of obilvion!" The lanky man charged and launched the meteor at Crystal Dharak the meteor piecrced his heart Crystal Dharak screamed from the pain as he was dying. He decied to make one last attmept to devor the hero, but he collapsed onto him. After Crystal Dharak died everything vanishes the meteor turned black as the dark energy from the crystal disappears turns into light clear. The darkness faded into nothing Waluigi puts the crystal in the center everything powered on turned light the large crystal started to float he swims as the sharded crystal taking him back home.

Meanwhile in Waluigi's Island, near the Stadium, the darkness that filled the skies that disappeared Kritter, Mario and the rest of the crew were waiting when Koopa Kid saw a light vortex Waluigi came out of the portal landed in the center of the group. The crystal uses it's power to restore Waluigi's Island to normal "Everyone I'm home." Waluigi said. Everyone else tackled the purple plumber "We knew that you kicked these creature's tail." Wario said. "Say where is Krusher?" Kranky said. The blue Kremling was standing there besides the bros. He heard familiar voices of Funky Kong, Kamek, Hammer Bro, Koopa Troopa and Toadette. They rushed in "Guys glad to see you all." "We're glad to see you too, Waluigi." Kamek said. "The reason we saw Krusher in the dungeon throwing bad guys in the bars and he tells us some crazy story that these crystals about you gained them batting them, a dragon was unleashed, an army of creatures and some dark monster." Funky said. "I thought you had DK and everyone's help." "And what exactly what are these?" Hammer Bro asked pointing Wally's arms. "Oh it's nothing guys." "Like Krusher said I saved the universe from evil forces."

"Waluigi can you tell us about you exciting journey?" Luigi asked, giving curious about how his rival defeated an evil powerful monster. "Oh it's no big deal Luigi. It's like I fight King Koopa, and I save the world back in Mario Party adventures." Funky and the gang laughed. "Whoa Hold it I want a One on One rematch." Donkey Kong said. "You're on Donkey." "This might be fun to watch." Moogle said. The two fought with that, Donkey Kong rushed at Waluigi first "I may be strong but I can beat you in no time. All thanks to my newly found crystal powers." It was night in the Island and the tall lanky man was sitting on the rooftop of his Mansion.

* * *

**End of an exciting and epic chapter eighteen. Oh Funky, you and your crazy acts and Mario, Wario and everyone else are awestruck. Even the lanky man himself save the universe and beaten Crystal Dharak. This marks the final battle between good and evil, Waluigi won the battle and peace has restored on the Island. Leave a review what you think of the story? "Gimme Reviews!" Later folks. **


	19. Waluigi and Luigi's Rival Rematch

**I'm back again guys. Waluigi has ended his adventure, defeated the Dark Forces, saved the galaxy from Crystal Dharak. I'll bring you all to the nineteenth and the last chapter.**

* * *

**19: Waluigi and Luigi's Rival Rematch **

It's a autumn day in the outskirts of Waluigi Island, and everyone were in their seats. Kranky was supervising the event in Waluigi Stadium making sure the racers are ready to win. It's been weeks since Waluigi saved the universe from the evil Crystal Dharak and his dark forces. They were chatting each other "Okay guys get in your karts." He said. Waluigi and Luigi were sat on the hill "That was good tennis match." Luigi said. "You said it pal." Waluigi replied, laughed. "You guys Kranky and the others are waiting for ya." Spike said. Koopa Kid standing there waiting the race to start and saw the snackers Cactur and Slime were handing out the junk food."Guys how's your positions as snackers." Koopa Kid said. "Been going through it every race, every tournament."

Later the two arrive at the Stadium as they got on their karts "Ready to lose?" Luigi asked. "Not today!" Waluigi shouted. Lakitu counted down "Rocket Start!" Waluigi said as he rocketed start. The other racers jetted off as they did tricks Funky Kong boosted once more taking the lead Waluigi catched up on him when the blue shell used by Bowser. Funky shocked as he blasted as others passed up the lanky man held on two laps later it's the last lap they were close. "Luigi's gonna win on this one." Daisy said. "Come on Wally you can win this race." DK said. Waluigi and Luigi laughed as they speed on as fast as they could they saw the finish line Luigi speeds off but Waluigi finished first. Luigi was in second. Everyone finished. Luigi walked toward Waluigi knewing that he won. "Great race."

Everyone started celebrating as Funky danced on with the music. "DK I'm going out for a walk." The tall lanky man went out as he walked on he started shaken as the crystals started glowing "What the?" Waluigi was awestruck. "Guys I'm looking for the tall lanky man." DK said. "Where is he!" "If I were him I could be-" Kritter cuts off by the Koopa King. "I saw Waluigi he was shaken I think this giant crystal glowed pushed me back." Bowser said. "We a got to find a him." Mario said. "Mario's a right. We have a to find a him." Wario said. "We stay. You, Wario, Koopa and everyone else search." Funky said. As everyone started searching for the tall lanky man.

Waluigi put his hand on the shard like he did not too long ago. He groaned a bit. "You know me through this time." The tall lanky man was shocked and awe. All fifteen small crystals started to glow light blue calling him. "What?" He turned around saw the evil laugh "I know where that laugh come from Dark Crystal!" Waluigi glaring at the dark sharded crystal "I tried to getting these crystals but you gotten them all." the dark crystal said. "I'll destroy you and your precious shards." It fired a dark beam at the purple plumber Wally blocked the attack "_That dark crystal has more powerful."_ Waluigi thought. "You gotten them this time lanky man. Chaos got an ulmate weapon that threated to destroy the universe. Until then, keep up for what's ahead next." The dark shard then vanishes. "This where the Legendary Crystals that I gained and used most of it's power." He put his hand on his forehead. "You have done well lanky man. Remember the crystal's power." Although he thinks that the shard didn't call him the Legendary Warrior of Light. Later King Koopa, Mario and the other five arrived. "Waluigi." Everyone said. "It's just the beginning, the smaller crystals there were looking at me." "Where were you Guardian de Crystal." DK said. "DK!" Waluigi scowled. Kranky put his hand on the lanky man's shoulder. "By the way Wally. I heard that these crystals were calling you. Remember that." Kranky said. The lanky man nodded as they watched Waluigi walked disappear in relief knewing that it was the beginning of his journey.

Inside his Mansion, Everyone went to bed The tall lanky man slept. He was dreaming The purple plumber was stood on a hill in DK Summit he went in a bar not far from the mountain after he was hanging out "Hey it's that lanky man who beaten that boss." Carver said. The reaming partygoers rushed in "So what are going to do? Aren't your friends going to be upset that know you're leaving again." Cloud asked. "Guys let's cut to the chase." Waluigi replied. "I mean, Donkey Kong, Mario, Luigi, everyone else; there my friends after all but they have other plans these guys kept ignoring me a lot." A loud boom that shaken as the citizens of DK Summit screamed and panicked as Culex appeared "What are you seriously going to do?" "I'm going to crush this place down." "Oh No you're not!" Waluigi shouted. As he fires a beam toward Culex he shot an energy beam clashed with Waluigi's overwhelming him.

_You've met a terrible fate, haven't you?_ Cuelx asked, laughing evilly.

Waluigi woke up gasping "Another one of these days."

* * *

**End of an epic chapter nineteen. After at least seven months of writing, I finally completed this story. I used elements from Final Fantasy and Mario Sports Mix. But this was the beginning for the purple clad anti-hero. "Gimme Reviews!" Until Next time later folks. **


	20. Alternate Ending

**Music is used in the alternate ending "Prelude (Orchestral version)" Taken from Distant Worlds II Music from Final Fantasy. **

**What happens when Waluigi was absorbed by something? **

**Alternate Ending: Absorbing into Magic**

* * *

Kritter was gotten back from the race last week "Was that magic?" The green Kremling runs toward the lanky man's bedroom he sees that something was glowing he went outside finds the tall lanky man still shaken "What happened?" "I had to walk back but these crystals headed straight at me." Groan a bit his hands started to glow "The crystals there were calling me." "What absorbed into you?" "I have been absorbed into something..." "Who...Who done this!" Kritter yelled. He slowly get up shaken "Waluigi you got to tell me!"

"Oh No this can't a be." His eyes are widened and screamed. "Crystals! The glowing crystals."

The lanky man was lying onto the ground he was awestruck he saw a crystal was glowing brightly "What are going to do with me?" Waluigi put his hand on the shard like he did as he groaned a bit. "You know me through this time." The tall lanky man was shocked and awe. "Wah! What?" He called Donkey Kong. Mario. Luigi. Anyone. No one was there at the time. As the crystals started to glow Waluigi was groaning he tried to stand but something was on him gotten him back onto the ground below the shard spoken to him he gasped as he was absorbed it went fully into the purple plumber. Waluigi was shocked as he opened his eyes "Oh No it can't a be. These crystals there glowing-" He tried to walk back but the crystals coming closer toward him as glowing crystals surfaced from the ground. _Absorb... into... Absorb into... _He was shocked as one of them gotten in his hand others are turning into magic groaning he was still shaken he tried to scream but he couldn't.

"What... What did you do?" The Crystals continued as Wally never spoken. "Wha... What the? What do you a want from a me?" "So you're Waluigi you're the Mario Bros cousins." "I wanted you... something... " "You what! What are you talking about." The voice spoke "Ah. Something will come you Legendary Crystal Bearer." "Listen here you I'm no crystal warrior and what are you gonna plan-" Unable to finish the voice spoken "I have other plans for you lanky man." As the crystal was about to give an all out flash of light its magic energy it lunges toward Waluigi felt on him he was caught in the explosion knocking the lanky man out. _The crystals have absorbed you completely. _Waluigi groaned he was shaken "Where... where am I?" Wally wasn't sure he was floating he was awestruck he was in a crystal world he swims he looked all around he gasped as the tall lanky man saw what appears to be a crystal right in front of him he closes his eyes as he fell onto the glowing crystal that engulfing him. "Is this the crystal that absorbed into me? Am I really in the crystal world but why the glowing shards have gotten me." He rubbed his eyes trying to get his vision still in a blur he finally have his vision clear he finds himself in a world "Whoa what is a this?" His eyes are widened as crystals were everywhere. As he felt the crystal's energy on him...

"Waluigi. Waluigi wake up." Donkey Kong said. He was shaken Wally's body. Waluigi groan a bit slowly get up he slowly opening his eyes "Donkey Kong? Where is everyone." He said shaken. Seeing that his body was aching he shouts "Waluigi what happened to you. You were shaken." Daisy said. "I'm really glad that you're awake." Moogle said. The green Kremling was angry that he was using the crystals power one last time as His hands started to glow DK pushed back and onto the Kremling both were on the ground he shocked what he have know that Yoshi gets them up "Wha... What happened?" "We found a you were out and beaten." Mario said. "I was absorbed by a crystal that a large." Kritter have got a serious look "I went up to the Comet Observatory talked with Rosalina." "Kritter I'm a fine." "NO! You're not a fine Waluigi. Look at a you. You're felt a weird." Wario said. "Wario's right cuz." Luigi said. Shocked in awe, Waluigi was in disbelief as the memory of the mysterious voice have spoken to him.

Kranky was listening the others conversation "Yeah. I think that its all my a fault." DK, Yoshi and everyone else were shocked that they were really could use sleep "I'm really a tired." "Fine if you want to sleep outside that's on you." The three were asleep, Croco was eyeing on anything activity in the Island, Waluigi on the other hand was sleeping. The tall lanky man woke up as he gotten up from the floor he was in Waluigi walked and looked far and wide he was awestruck "Oh No." A growl was heard then a voice have spoken the crystal was find something, something that was have crystallization he was shocked "It's a happening. The crystals were calling me that were a telling me something."

The rest of the group sat on the table to discuss what they have saw "Who's going first?" Koopa Kid asked. "I'll start." Kritter said. The green Kremling thinks that Waluigi was thinking about these crystals are absorbing into him. Everyone was shocked what he had heard. "What! What do you a mean he's absorbing into?" "DK you can come out now! Donkey Kong." Yoshi was he saw his pal was here "I'm here Yoshi. What."

The voice spoken as Waluigi groan trying to sit up "What am I a thinking?" Something caught in his eye a blue light came as it placed on his hand he was awestruck "Remember who you are. The Legendary Crystals are still in you Waluigi." He woke up he decides to walk knowing that it was another sleepless night.

Everything he has know the creatures including Shinryu has set its eyes on him Waluigi was shocked as the beasts were coming closer then out of nowhere a claw grabs the lanky man in a instant "Oh No." A powerful creature was looking at Waluigi "I got to get away from that a monster." He was astonished that these creatures are he started running trying to get away whatever that the beast wants "You better pick someone you own a size?" The creature glaring at the tall lanky man he then points a finger at him as the minions were he trips making him fall onto the ground as the small creatures staring at him unable to finish he was groaning admitting defeat Waluigi slowly getting up eyes barely open the voice was heard "Remember Waluigi you have been absorbed by the crystals."

Donkey Kong, Kritter and the others are planning on "Everyone lets split up and search!" "You heard the Kremling move!" Everyone are splitting their ways as The Kremling King called his minions "Klump, Krusha!" "Boss what do you want." Klump said. Krusha saw something "Guys you have got to see this." As Kritter, DK, Yoshi and the other six were "You all really make it out alive." said the voice comes no other than Foreman Spike. "Foreman Spike!" DK shouted. "Stanely! Great to see you two." Kritter said. "And No one responds me back great." Yoshi said. Donkey Kong told them that his pal had gained mysterious powers.

Hours later, Waluigi got up was left a crystal as it glows the more he kept eyeing on the glowing crystal the more something was telling him when suddenly everything had come together he was shocked "Oh No these crystals were calling me for something. Kritter, DK, Yoshi, the Mario Bros, Wario, Koopa Kid, and everyone else they must think I've sacrificed. I'll run away far, far that a no one can get a me." The lanky man runs fast as he can the strange voice was heard one last time "_Remember Waluigi you have been absorbed by the crystals._" He looked down as he sighed.

Waluigi walks back toward his Mansion seeing that his body has changed his hand was feeling something was on him he walks to his room he laid on his bed slowly groaning loudly. He held the crystal on his face it glowed even brighter swallowing him.

Meanwhile, Kritter and the gang gave up "Admit Kritter he's a gone." Mario said. "Let's go." The others are heading back. The green Kremling started to think as Croco finds the lanky man "Waluigi! What do you think you're doing?" Croco shouted. "I've made my a choice." Looking at the crystal, he put his hand it glowed "It's a working!" His eyes are widened "Now that I a know its wants a me to a touch it." As he puts his hands on the glowing crystal "What The?" _Take it the crystal use its powers. _The lanky man nodded in agreement. _Legendary Crystal Keeper, the crystals are still in you. _As it vanishes he put his hand he couldn't hold on the magic any longer finally the effects stopped he puts his hand on his forehead.

It was spring in Waluigi's Island he was snoring, Donkey Kong was doing pushups, Yoshi and Kritter are playing hockey Ninja and other three are watching, Foreman Spike and Stanely were chatting about random things as Mario and the other five were "Yes I won again." Kritter said. "Yep! You're good." Yoshi said. "So Waluigi," Spike started, looking hin over. "Ever thinking about wearing your gloves?" "No way pops I a like the change." "On second thought." Stanely said. "It's a joke Spike lighten up!" "Mario, Wario. I'm a going in the grass for a bit. Try not to a disturb me got it." As the tall lanky man walks toward the front yard, Mario was baffled about what on earth he said "What he's a doing?" "Just need crystal stasis that's all." Moogle said. Wario is cocky as he scratches his head "Whatever."

He got his box taking out the crystal he takes his hat off placing his head as he lying down on his back Waluigi shut his eyes focusing on the shard's energy.

* * *

**I reached the end of the Crystal Verse: Mario Sports Mix and is far from over. And I think I the next story might be doing Donkey Kong and not Waluigi's adventures. That story will be called Donkey Kong: Crystal Blast. On the other hand, another story has centered on Waluigi discovers that the crystals when he finds one, Mario and the others are finding out the power of the mysterious glowing crystal starting with the N64 game Mario Tennis. Is the Dark Creatures are after the tall lanky man?  
"Gimme Reviews!" Until next time later guys.**


End file.
